Under a Golden Moon
by xXx.lovin'.life.xXx
Summary: She was the icon of beauty, and she was stuck here, as my caged bird...but she didn't know that. She thinks she's in this beautiful place, filled with mystery and wonder. That is the spell I have placed on her, I can't let her see what is really going on..what I really am..I just hope this picture perfect world doesn't shatter..
1. Chapter 1

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

The warm summer air blows through my already tussled hair, the full moon sending dark shadows across the ground. The town was asleep, the soft huff of peaceful breaths reach my ears. I sigh and continue on my walk. My throat flares, making my eyes turn gold, my fangs extend as my nostrils flare. A hiss escapes from my lips. The sweetest smell I have ever experienced hits my nose in waves, my heartbeat increases at the sound of a girls soft running and tree branches breaking. A vampire was hot in her pursuit, from the sound of her loud heartbeat, he went for her neck, but didn't sedate her. I wrinkle my nose in hate. Those wretched under-beings, they should know to follow the rule as to always sedate before drinking...killing even, it's against law to harm a human. I clench my teeth trying to push her scent out of my mind. She trips and falls, the smell of her sweetness becomes over whelming and I let a hiss escape my lips before I sprint towards the scent. I easily grab a low tree branch and stand above the scene, she was so close to the church too, that would've been enough to save her from the under-being.

"How does it feel to drink blood?" I ask, the vulnerable being below me jumps at my voice and turns, his...I could hardly call it that, was covered in her blood, eyes a deep red and it's fangs extended. I hiss in disgust and drop off the branch, landing easily on the balls of my feet before straightening.

"You are despicable." I growl as the girl moans. My eyes glow golden as my nails grow to a pointed tip.

"Wait! No! Have mercy!" the vampire screams, falling to it's knees. I glance at the girl and let out a hiss, I dig my nails into it's stomach, making it groan before falling forward as I pull my hand out. Letting it wither in pain as I approach the girl. Her blue eyes barely open as I stand above her. I shake the blood off my hand in distaste.

"Please..." she breaths out. My eyes meet her, my eyes widen at her as something snaps inside me. Her heartrate was slowing. I have to work fast...quickly and gently I pick her up, cradling the tiny girl to my chest. The smell makes my eyes narrow, slipping close to red. I clench my teeth before taking off to my mansion. Her blood was driving me crazy, I could practically see myself digging my fangs into her neck and drinking her sweet blood. I kick the door open, almost sending it off it's hinges in the process.

"I need a room!" I demand on the brink of losing my mind. "Now!" I add for good measure. I stalk down the hallway with a crowd of maids rushing by me.

"Here master!" Luka calls from an open door. The girls heartbeat was barely audible, I set her down lightly on the bed.

"Get Kaito and Ted." I order and I grab the needle and thread from a maid next to me.

"We're here-"

"What is that- a girl?!" Ted growls lowly, interrupting Kaito. The scent washes over me and my eyes roll back, my fangs extending fully.

"Help me!" I snap as I force myself to focus. Kaito holds her head back and Ted holds a tin of warm water for me. I easily pull the needle, closing the skin so it was almost closed, I cut my finger and let some of my blood drip onto her neck. Easily I take the towel from Ted and dip it in warm water before wiping it on the girls neck to get most of the blood off. Her scent faded and I relax before placing a bandage over the grotesque wound.

"She looks beautiful." I murmur, finally getting the chance to look at her without wanted to devour her. She had a heart-shaped face, short golden hair, pale skin and a tiny waist, obviously a human commoner. My heartbeat quickens as I lightly touch her shoulder.

"Is that all Len?" Kaito voices. I nod, signaling them to leave. They leave silently and I smile at the girl.

"Luka, Teto, it is your job to take care of this girl as long as she is here." I says softly, knowing they hear me. They bow and I straighten before walking out of the room.

"Oh, Kaito. I want you to figure out who she is and her story." I say to the empty hallway, fully aware that Kaito will hear me.

UwU

My next three weeks are filled with daily visits to the girl still in a coma like state, not that I blamed her, that horrible being took almost half her blood supply, I'm surprised she got as far as she did.

"Len." I look up from my book, I was sitting beside the girl, taking my time to 'check up on her'. I had decided long ago that even if she was a commoner, she might still enjoy being read to. Hence my reason for being here- it was to keep her...entertained of sorts.

"Yes?" I ask, closing my book. Kaito walks closer and I take the paper he was holding out to me and read it throughly.

"Mm...Rin." I breath, letting her name roll off my tongue.

"Yes, she has a beautiful name doesn't she?" Kaito asks smiling. I nod and frown.

"Her parents were killed by vampires?" I ask meeting Kaito's gaze.

"Yes- they're grave had the usual 'V' of angel wings on it." he says.

"Thank you." I sigh as I stand, putting the paper inside my book.

"You're rather welcome." Kaito says cheerfully. The sun peeks through Rin's window and I wince.

"I'm off to bed- try not to burn my home down." I tease Kaito as I walk past him.

"I'm sure that's more of a Ted thing." Kaito pouts. I smirk and roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past either of you." I say as I turn my back on him and walk for my bedroom. Maid's start coming to life, more of them flooding the hallways now that the sun was coming up.

"Good Evening master." one says to which I answer with a nod as I open my bedroom door and disappear into the darkness inside. I relax, letting my guarded walls down now that I was safe from anyone intruding. Taking a deep breath I strip out of my clothing and replace it with black pants and a white button up shirt. Maids scurry past my room, their footsteps sounding loudly. I make a face before sliding into my silken sheets, my eyes fall closed and I try to find a new sound to keep my other senses at bay for me to rest. My mind shifts through all the noises of the house before settling on a soft, but strong heartbeat that sounded new to me- but was calming enough to lure me into sleep.

UwU

"Where am I?" A soft, musical voices breaths. My eyes slowly open at the new found noise. I hone in my hearing to the sound of the lovely voice as I sit up.

"You are at the Masters main house." Luka and Teto say. My eyes widen. She's awake?! I throw myself out of bed before flinging my closet door open. After much thought, I decide on a black long-tail suit, I pop the collar up like most vampires wear it, white cloth is stuffed inside my coat so it ruffles out from where the collar meet, and add a ruby to hold it into place held into place, the tails of the suit hung down to reach the back of my knees. I wore simple black pants and black shoes to finish off what the maids call 'a stunning look'. I roll my eyes. I pace out of the room as I tie a crimson ribbon in my hair to hold it up in a ponytail. The sun was still up, but not enough to completely bother me yet.

"Pl-please! Let me help to repay this Master." she says quickly. Rin's heartraces as she tries to get up. I step into the room silently just as she falls forward and Luka easily catches her.

"You should stay in bed." I say firmly, making them all jump at the suddenness and loudness. I suppress a smile as I watch Rin's expression relax after the shock.

"W-we didn't hear you come in Master." Luka says quietly as she helps Rin back into her bed. Teto props pillows up so she's in a more comfortable position.

"Go help the other maids." I say softly, not wanting to scare them again. Teto and Luka quickly pull her sheets up over her before grabbing the water basin and washcloths.

"Yes master." they answer bowing to me before rushing out. I watch Rin as she finally turns her head to me, her large blue eyes widen as blue covers her face, her soft rosy lips open to form a slight 'O' as she takes me in. She seems to relax and I take slow, measured steps towards her.

"May I sit?" I ask. She nods with a small smile playing across her lips. I sit on the edge of her bed and she quickly moves her legs to give me more room.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly. Rin frowns slightly.

"I feel fine, my neck stings a bit, must've been a bad accident." She chuckle quietly. I almost lose my facade by wanting to rise an eyebrow at her. Accident? Ah...that makes sense.

"Ahh. You don't remember." I say, fighting a smile. It was slightly amusing that he was blocking out the attack, her eyes narrow as she watched me closely.

"The accident? No." She whispers quietly as she touches her neck. I nod and stand, walking closer to her; I lightly touch the bandage on her neck, and smile, I could barely feel the pulsing blood, meaning that skin was quickly growing now that she was awake.

"Mm..." I breath, her sweet scent washes over me from the close range. "Hopefully you will be well soon, and as soon as you are, I'll show you around the castle." I say before turning away, my eyes a deep gold. Damn. How can I be so careless?

"Wait!" she cries, throwing a hand out to me. I clench my teeth together as my sense kick into overdrive. Relax, calm, I take a slow breath.

"Yes?" I ask as I face away from her, forcing my voice to not have to sickly sweet venom in it so I don't lure her to me.

"Wh...what's your name...I...I feel wrong calling you Master." she says shyly. I clench my hands together, I could taste the venom on my tongue, I bite my tongue in annoyance, drawing blood. Why the hell is her blood so alarming sweet?! I have always been able to control these urges.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you in your own home, if you prefer me to call you Master, I will." She says in embarrassment, thinking I was upset. The little bit on my blood calms my raging instincts.

"Call me, Len." I answer softly. "No harm taken, please, make yourself at home, and you should rest, Teto and Luka shall attend to you." I finish before completely walking out of the room.

"What a handsome man." she murmurs quietly, I lean against her closed door as I try to relax. Her heartbeat slows and I clam, as her soft breathing reaches my ears.

OwO

The castle slips into a seemingly sweet new schedule as Luka and Teto take care off Rin, waning her over to slowly being awake at night instead of during the day. Every morning, or should I say night, in my office to report how Rin is doing. Luka says she's doing marvelous at her walking exercise, and should be able to be up and about soon. Teto will flush and glance away and I smirk. Knowing Teto doesn't actually help Rin, just gossips and tells her tall tales- to which I find great fun interrupting, because it's make Rin whine and beg for me to join, or to just let them continue. Luka and Teto bring her dinner, and that's when I join her for a small period of time. I sit on the edge of her bed and read to her as she eats, from a book I picked out based on what she likes, she asks for, or if she manages to get me to: we just talk. Which seems to brighten her mood, just talking. I'll then check her neck, her skin healing easily now that she was more lively and had blood pumping through her veins easily, I'd replace the bandage and each night it would be a size smaller. After I would grab her tray and wish her a goodnight before walking out for the night. I smile softly at my many seemingly useless papers before me at the thought of Rin. Hopefully, she will stay her with me after she finds out the horrible truth about what I am. My smile turns sour- what am I talking about- she was attacked by my kind, her parents were killed by us. She'll never stay, but for now, she was my sweet little canary trapped in my cage.

UwU

I nod a lazy farewell to Kaito and Ted as the carriage takes them toward the main vampire estate for a senseless Noble meeting. The sun was still in the sky and I glare at the wretched source of light before shutting the doors of the mansion. It was dark, and most of the maids still weren't up yet. I relax in the darkness and walk down one of the many hallways, large windows were open, looking over the woods, the suns light sending dark shadows against the ground. It looked absolutely stunning, the light catching on the leaves. A dark figure darts through the tree line and I narrow my eyes at the figure. That being, from before, the one that attacked Rin. My eyes widen as I take off through the halls, I find the main maid bedroom and throw it open.

"Vampires lock down." I say, the maids- half asleep or not- jump to life. Glass breaks and I clench my teeth.

"No one leave the rooms." I order before shutting the door and angrily storming to the ballroom. The being managed to hook himself to ceiling and was grinning down at me.

"You think you can come onto ROYAL property and destroy things?" I hiss at it. I could hardly call it a vampire, it had completely given itself to blood lust that it was completely deranged and deadly.

"Girl. Back." it huffs out. My mind trails to Rin and I growl.

"She's mine now." I hiss as I easily jump over the railing and slam into the thing, being us both crashing down on the chandelier, part of the cords holding it up snaps, making crystals break loose and falling to the floor in crashing noises. The being snaps at me and I easily maneuver away, my hand captures it's throat and I look into it's red eyes and I apply pressure. It's eyes widen as it snaps it's mouth open and closed trying to breath. It slams it's claws against my shoulder- cutting through the flesh easily. I hiss as it throws me back and I land on the balls of my feet. The foolish being bursts through my stained glass window and I roll my eyes. It won't be able to pass up in my blood- the rarest and the sweetest. I fall against the floor and relax. He'll be back, no need to go after him. I clap a hand over my wound, digging my nails into it to keep it open. My eyes fall closed as I focus on the sound of it running through the woods, pacing actually.

"Oh god Len." a voice whispers, someone lightly brushes the hair out of my face, before putting pressure applying pressure to my shoulder shoulder. The suddenness of the new touch and sound pulls me away from tracking the thing and focusing on the new person besides me.

"Where's the maids?" she asks. I blinks repeatedly, trying to focus on what was happening right now, my eyes widen at Rin, I push against her shoulder with my other hand.

"Rin, go back to your room, it's not safe." I orders. She pulls on my hand that was resting on my shoulder, much to my displeasure.

"We're we attacked? Are Luka and Teto okay? The other Lords? For heavens sake! Len let me see your shoulder!" she yells, I growls and let my hand fly up, making her fall back. She slams her hands against a broken crystal piece to catch her fall, she brings her hand up stares at the bloodied cut with a dazed expression. My eyes widen and I push myself up, and move quickly so I'm kneeling in front of her. Her blue eyes meet mine.

"Rin. Go to your room. Now. And don't look back." I says slowly, deliberately. She stare back at my eyes. The thing caught her smell and was charging back.

"Now Rin!" I yell. She bounces to her feet and walks as fast as it looked like she could. My hearing tunes in on the beast, my eyes widen.

"Damn." I swear as I launch after Rin. She slams against the floor, fear making her heart race.

"I found you~" a voice sings in hunger. I growl at the being as Rin rolls over and comes face to face with the thing. His eyes meet hers and she lets out a bloodcurdling scream. I slam myself at the vampire as soon as Rin's eyes shut, sending it out the window easily. I pick her up bridal style, holding her close as her eyes turn to look at me. I race down the hallway, making a quick left into a small room, I shut the door behind me and set Rin down. My eyes turn gold at the smell of Rin's fresh blood and rage for the other vampire. I close my eyes so that Rin won't see.

"Rin!" Luka and Teto say in relief.

"Luka! Teto!" she whispers happily. There's a slight pause before:

"We have to hurry, Len's shoulder is hurt!" she says franticly. Her concern was touching, but right now I need to make sure all the girls were safe.

"Luka, Teto, and everyone else. Please take Rin and go through one of the secret hallways and get Rin as far away from here as possible." I say slowly.

"But Len, your hurt." Rin breaths.

"Please Rin." I hisses between clenched teeth, my fangs were starting to show.

"Come on Rin." Luka says quietly. I grab the door handle and twist- pulling it open my eyes fly open as I let out a snarl as I throw myself at the being, holding it down effortlessly as it tries to escape.

"I've had enough of your games." I snap as my nails turn to points, I shove my hand through it's stomach before angling my arm upward to get under the ribs. I shove my other hand up so no noise will escape as I find it's heart and easily crush it. A smirk covers my lips as I release the unmoving creature below me. I stand and fling some of the blood off my arm before licking the blood from my thumb and turning.

Rin's large blue eyes stare at me in complete and utter terror. Her heart was racing, sickness swells in my stomach as my eyes turn back to normal and fangs shrink. I let my arm fall grimly to my side as I watch her take everything in. She let's out a high pitched scream, making me wince, before she covers her eyes to hid me from her view. I gaze at her sadly.

My sweet canary seems to be begging to be set free now.

* * *

Wooot! new story!

Well, my dearies? What are your thoughts?..

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BLESS ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACES! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

I know it took forever! But here it is! Len's version of Upon a Golden Moon.

**_Question:_**

**_What are you doing this weekend?_**

**_REVIEWS WELCOME! PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**Review** _review _review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite, promise!

I love reviews and live off of them...so please review!

hint: the more reviews...the quicker the updates! ~ promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

Rin let's out an earsplitting scream- loud enough to make even my ears ring. I clench my teeth, letting my fangs sink back into my gums.

"Out! Now!" I order, maids rush past me trying to get out of the room quickly, most likely to get started on cleaning up the mess that was made and the body. I put my hands on Rin's shoulders, she flinches and I wince as she brings her voice up another octave.

"Rin! Rin calm down!" I yell above her screaming. She stops and moves her hands to stare wide-eyed at me. She was beyond terrified, I could hear her heart beat over the sound of the ringing in my ears. I'm filled with sadness...I should have told her sooner instead of her finding out like this. I brush my thumb across her cheek, wiping up a single tear that escaped from her beautiful eyes. I run my hand through her hair, wanting to calm her and bring her heartrate back to normal. She pull's away from me her face twisting into a sneer, I let my hand fall limply to my side.

"I won't touch you if it makes you feel better." I say quietly. She gives me a mute nod, and I close my eyes as I sigh. I really don't see a good outcome coming out of this...but I can't just let her go...

"Will you walk with me?" I ask suddenly as I let my eyes open. She widens her eyes at me and takes a step back. My mind struggles to think of what is going on in her thoughts. Fear...a most likely regrettable idea strikes me.

"Wait," I say as I grab a wooden stake off the floor, that a maid was holding for protection and dropped as she walked out. I hand it to her with a slight smile.

"If you ever think I'll do something, you can stab me." I say, my eyes going back to the soft blue she seems to like. She takes the stake and follows behind me as I lead her through the mansion. I bite my lip in deep thought, Kaito is usually better at this then I am, even if I am the Royal here, he should be back soon...if I can just have her ask questions until Kaito gets here so he can explain it to her. I glance back at Rin to find her clutching the stake for dear life, fingering the wood for comfort.

"Here we are." I say quietly as I open the door I stopped in front of. Rin peaks through the doorway suspiciously, deciding if it's safe or not.

"It's just my office.." I say as I walk in and pull the deep blue drapes aside so a little sunlight spills into the room so she can see better, the sun makes my eyes burn slightly but not enough to hurt me, I take a deep breath before turning my gaze to Rin.

"Rin, please relax." I tell her as I sit behind my desk. She cautiously sits in the chair in front of my desk. Never once moving her eyes from mine.

"Ask me anything." I say, crossing my hands in front of myself, her asking the questions seems like the best way to go about this until Kaito gets back to help me handle this.

"Your a vampire." She states.

"Yes." I answer simply.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asks, making me wince, I must have truly scared her.

"I would never, I have never hurt a single person here." I answer bowing my head.

"Why should I trust you?" She asks suspiciously, my head snaps up. Why indeed?

"You...shouldn't...but I really wish you would...vampires are meant to be lying creatures, but I and my friends wish to go against that. We want to be trusted." I whisper as I looking longingly at Rin.

"Do you..." she gulps and touches her neck. I walk around my desk and lean back against it.

"Ask that again later." I say softly. Rin loosens her grip on the stake and I relax.

"You have fangs?" She asks, watching my mouth carefully, trying to see them. Her curious expression and her bluntness amusing me.

"Yes." I answer as I smile, showing no fangs. She frowns.

"May I see?" She asks as she fixes her nightdress.

"If you wish." I say as I kneel before her, keeping a slight distance between us. I looks in her eyes, searching, making sure that she looks ready, before I slowly open my mouth and pull my lips back, letting my fangs sink out. She gasps. I close my eyes, letting my bangs fall back. The sound of a carriage door slamming makes me relax, finally, Kaito can take over now, every things going well so far- so she should be pretty easy to handle. A sudden spike in Rin's heart rate makes me start to pull away from her. Pain explodes in my chest, my eyes fly open as a moan builds in the back of my throat, I stand quickly, falling back against my desk trying to find support, sending papers and statues to the floor in the process, my gold eyes study her. The pain shoots straight to my heart, making me choke on the blood that was rising, I clench the stake and pull. That only makes the stake sink in more, I hiss in pain before coughing blood onto the floor. My fangs fully extend as I gasp for air, my lungs were heaving as they tried to work faster, my blood was trying to heal around the stake- but the oak wood was rejecting the healing, sending the blood back, causing extreme pain to explode in my chest. Rin stands fast as I fall to the floor on my knees. My hands ghost around the stake- wanting to pull it out but not having to power. My mind snaps into override as my vampire instincts try to save me. My blood loss was making me extremely dizzy, but that was only a side effect of the pain.

"Len!" The door is thrown open by Kaito and Ted, the two rushing in. I snap my mouth open as I try to order Ted to not do anything rash.

"Kaito take care of Len." Ted orders.

"We told him not to trust a peasant such as yourself." Ted spits. I could hear Rin attempting to fight against him, her fearful heart rate setting in.

"Ted that's enough." I wheeze as Kaito wraps an arm around me. Rin's blue eyes meet mine just as Kaito straightens, making me wince. Ted lowers his head to Rin's neck, she fights against him in fear, her mouth opening as if to scream. The pain courses through me and my sense make me feel as if I'm drowning as they try to take everything in. Ted's fangs were centimeters from Rin's neck, her eyes meet mine again in a call for help. My senses tune in on rage as I completely pull away from Kaito, and running at Ted. I slam my shoulder into his side, causing him to fall off the back of the couch from the sheer force. The pain was almost unnoticeable from the sudden pulse of adrenaline.

"I said that's enough!" I snarl, flashing my fangs at him in warning that I would attack him if he tried again. My gaze turns back to Rin, and as if in forget-fullness, I grab at the stake again, causing it to dig deeper into me. My eyes roll back at the pain and I fall forward, most likely on top of Rin had Kaito not caught me and laid me on the floor. My mind races as I try to use the senses I had left- hearing, touch, and smell. My inner Royal vampire despised not knowing what was going on- causing my mind to work double fold, making the pain worse.

"Rin, please, could you take it out, as vampires we can't." Kaito says. Rin's heart races slightly.

"No!" She yells, making my heart sink.

"Look here. He saved your fucking life. He's been protecting you and taking care of you. The damn bastard actually cares for you. Why wouldn't he let you walk? Because he didn't want you to run away from what he is!" Ted yells, most likely at Rin. I twitch, wanting to get up and attack Ted.

"Last time I checked he's only kept your well being in mind. Now if you don't get your shit together...and he dies...I can promise you that will make your life a living hell." Ted snarls, Kaito's grip tightens on my shoulders. Rage was building in my seemingly paralyzed form.

"You better make him the fucking happiest man if he lives through this! If I were him I would've killed you the second I saw you. Now fix what you've done!" he shouts. My eyes squeeze shut, the pain turns into a burning sensation, signaling that the wretched piece of wood was actually doing damage. A hand touches the stake and my breathing turns labored. A slight pressure is put on my chest.

"I'm sorry..." Rin whispers as she pulls, the pain worsens as the tissue, muscle and blood that was starting to heal itself...at least attempting too...are torn away.

"Hurry and get him in bed!" a fuzzy voice orders as I feel as if I am lifted, the pain turns to extreme...and my brain shuts down.

OwO

My senses woke up before I did. It's been about 5 days since that happened. My eyes refused to open, but I still had hearing and smell. Maids came in my room constantly, some pinching and probing my skin, others whipping my face off with a rag. But my favorite...and hated...was Rin. She came in my room twice everyday. She would sit on the end of my bed and read to me from a book she picked. It was nice to hear something other then gossip and terrible humming from the maids. Her voice was soft as she read through the book. I say I hated it because, as a vampire, 'forgiving and forgetting' really doesn't apply when we live till almost forever and had an unbelievable memory. I can't just easily forgive someone for crippling.

"According to my further research I have discovered a new land-" she reads from one of my science-fiction novels. My mouth was completely dry from lack of blood, ha, I probably looked like a skeleton. The muscles in my arm clench and my arm moves to rest on my almost healed chest. Rin ignores this and continues reading almost as if she's deep in thought and not really thinking about what she's reading.

"and then-" she pauses, making a soft sniffling noise. My ears perk at sound in slight interest. She was crying? Even when she was attacked she didn't cry.

"Sorry Len, I don't think I can finish." She forces out a laugh and sets the book on my bedside table, before rushing out of the room. Silences settles over my room like a blanket. My muscles twitch in need to move, wincing I roll me shoulders. A maid walks in and I slowly open my eyes, only to hiss and quickly bring my arms up to cover my eyes.

"Master!" the maid gasps in shock, her heart racing quickly. The maid runs out of the room before more footsteps echo around me.

"Look who's finally awake." Ted grumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Come here." Kaito says. As Rin walks in and quickly rushes to my side. The smell of her sweet blood hits me full force now that I was completely awake.

"What?" she asks. She bends down over my chest to look underneath my arms. She yelps and jumps back in surprise, I move my arm up slightly to cover my ears, her sudden loudness making my ears hurt.

"To bright..." I moans quietly. The maids move quickly through the room and put out half the candles, making the room dimly lit. I relax for a few heartbeats before I bring one of my arms back to rest against the side of my head on the pillow while I rake my hair with my other hand. I close my eyes as I let out a hitched sigh.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Kaito teases. I bring my lips up into a half smile before I let it fall.

"I-I'm sorry." Rin whispers, I flinch subtly.

"We'll let you talk." Ted says as he grabs Kaito and drags him out, taking all the maids with him.

Rin and I sit in silence. She clears her throat in nervousness.

"May...I sit?" she asks. I make a noise in the back of my throat that she takes as a yes. Rin sits at the end of my bed, I open my eyes slight to see her staring at the candle as it flickers.

"I am deeply sorry Len, I didn't mean to...stab...you, I was scared, I didn't know what was going on, I understand if you want to kick me out, I'm sure I can move to a different town and find a job..." she says quietly. My eyes narrow in anger.

"Unmarried women can't have a job." I say. Rin bites her lip in thought.

"I'm sure I can find a household that will look after me until...a man asks for my hand-"

"Don't." I snap. She blinks in surprise and turns to look at me. I study her, slightly surprised at myself. Why was I getting to worked up over this? If she wanted to leave I fouled stop her, but why did I feel as I my heart was in a tangles mess?

"I'm sorry?" She says unsurely.

"Don't finish that statement." I hiss as she stands. My hunger mixed with these emotions was not making being with Rin easy.

"Len are you in pain?" She asks, barely touching the bandage on my chest as she tries to find what's hurting me.

"Yes. I need food." I answer bluntly, my eyes flashing at her, as I drag my hand that was in my hair down my neck. Her eyes widen before she pulls away from me. Good, pull away. Give me more reasons that I should hate you, but can't seem to. She lets her shoulders relax.

"Here, you can have some." She says as she sits next to ms and pulls the collar of her dress down, revealing her smooth neck. My eyes turn golden as I move to a sitting position. I make a humming sound as I open my mouth, fangs showing in the dim light. Rin scrunches her eyes shut in wait. I breath in her honey sweet scent, as I let my ragged warm breath brushes against her neck, causing goosebumps to from. My nose touches her skin gently before ghosting over her flesh. Her pulse beat against my lips, almost sending me over the edge completely. My mouth closes and my fangs brush against her before I place a simple sweet kiss on her neck. Gently my hand pulls through her hair before I move so I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, disgust runs through me as I turn my gaze away from her. I almost drank from Rin, breaking the Royal law of only drinking upon consent.

"As much as I want to...I can't." I whisper as I quickly stand and rush out of the room leaving Rin completely alone as my fangs extend fully out of hunger and the undeniable want of having Rin's sweet blood.

* * *

Please review! u3u

_**Question:**_

_**Upon a Golden Moon or Under a Golden Moon? Which is your favorite so far?**_

Thank you for reading!

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

Rin and I don't converse much anymore. And with great reason! Her blood...is so alluring, that it's best for me to keep my distance, that and her little accident. I understand why she did, hell, I told her to. But that pain...with my vivid memory, forgiveness was regrettably out of the question. She has taken to helping Luka and Teto with their chores, and anytime she enters a room with me, I turn. Never giving her a clear shot at my front or my back, I fully knew that I could have her on the floor and disarmed before she could even blink if she tried that again...not that she would. Her face would crumble into a look of hurt before she tried to cover it up with fake enthusiasm. She was good, but not as good as me.

The sound of feet echoes outside my closed door. I sigh in annoyance, I knew the maids were being as quiet as the could with their jobs, but my Royal hearing didn't help all to much. I could hear a bugs wings flutter from four floors below me and it would still sound like an elephant trumpeting around right next to me. I roll over into my silken sheets and relax, tuning in on the sound of food being made downstairs. Rin's heartbeat quickly takes over my hearing and I hiss as I slide out of bed. Nevermind. I won't fake being asleep. Pulling a hand through my golden locks, I stop just before my bathroom at the 'letter table' to glance at the small stack of letters that were thrown their. The smell of garlic licks at my nose as the sound of gentle clicking of china reaches my ears. Relaxing, I shove the normal business ones aside, a small cream one grabs my attention and I growl lowly in annoyance before pulling it out of the stack and easily rip through the top. Cream meant the Noble Council, never my favorite people to deal with. I pull the letter out and hold it up to read the perfect calligraphy.

Dear Len Kagamine,

We are very pleased to hear that you are holding the ball at your royal estate this year. All the invitations have been sent, we are looking forward to spending the evening together. Please make sure that all the preparations are in place for the time of arrival. We will also be checking up on the how the New Order is coming, since none of us have heard from you or Neru.

Noble Council

My temper flares as my fangs snap out and my eyes turn gold in irritation. How dare they hold a ball in my home without even gaining my consent?! I clench the paper in my hand before throwing the door to my room open and storming down stairs, wrenching the door to the dinning room open, causing the maids to freeze momentarily.

"Dammit." I sneer. Teto, Miki and Rin rush to finish the table as Kaito and Ted walk in.

"What's with all the anger so early?" Kaito asks. I roll my eyes. Ha! Noble council men that don't know what's going on.

"I just got a letter from the Nobles." I hiss.

"This should be good." Ted hums as he grabs a roll and chews on it. Teto and Rin share a look before slowing down, most likely curious as to what was annoying me.

"They wish to hold a ball at MY mansion, and have already sent all the invitations." I seethe. Kaito chuckles while Ted smiles in amusement.

"They aren't very into asking now are they?" Kaito asks.

"No. And the worst part is that they are checking in on us to make sure we are following through with the 'New Order'." I roll my eyes. New Order, pah! To hell with the New Order.

"Ahh...now I see the problem.." Kaito nods, while Ted shakes his head.

"New Order?" Rin asks aloud; my eyes meet her's and she flushes in embarrassment.

"Ahh, the New Order." Kaito says, turning in his chair to face her.

"The New Order, or as Len likes to call it, designated breeding, is a law that says only Royals can marry Royals. Not to hard to understand right?" Kaito asks.

"But let me put it into MY prospective." I mutter annoyed. "There are only 4 Royals. Two of which are happily married...the other, designated for me...is a spoiled, selfish brat that can't even handle responsibility and to top it all of is extremely clingy. Who could ever learn to love someone like THAT?" I sneer. Neru...the thought of spend forever with her was a truly morbid mental image.

"But Len, you have to show the Nobles that you are cooperating. How are you going to get out of this?" Ted asks. I frown.

"I can't use my 'just taking my time excuse' because...they wanted us married by now. I could-" my gazes land on Rin. That just might work...a plot forms as I glance Rin over from head to toe. She glances left and right before looking back at me in surprise.

"I've got it." I smile, letting my eyes go back to a soft blue, fangs disappearing. Kaito and Ted share a look in confusion.

"Rin, please come here." I ask. She slowly walks towards me, stopping hesitantly beside me before turning to face Kaito and Ted at the table. Kaito looks at me curiously while Ted glares at Rin.

"How about this- This is Rin Kagamine. We thought there were only 4 Royals, but she is the missing 5th, I found her hidden deep within the forest trapped in a forest fire." I gently cover her eyes so she can't see. "She got ash in her eyes while I was trying to save her, and can't see, but her sight is slowly returning. She has been malnourished, there for causing her powers to be unusable. She is a very calm royal, not having a temper, and she refuses to drink donated blood and only mine." I pull my hands away from her eyes and wait for Kaito and Ted's input as they look back at me, in equal shock.

"I can see it working, she's extremely pale and skinny, we can give her a mask that covers her eyes so no one can see them, and say she relies on her sent to find her way around." Ted nods.

"And she will just have to stay next to Len's side so no other vampire will give her a second glance." Kaito smiles. Rin shakes her head. I smile, that would cover all the things we need to hide. Her temper: why she doesn't have fangs or golden eyes. Covering her eyes: so they won't see the tiny bit of human traits in them. Her paleness: vampires aren't fans of sun. How tiny she is: being under nourished. Her scent: which I'll cover up by standing next to her. And her pickyness: so no one will ask her to drink blood, or have her drink from them..not that they'd ask anyway without causing an uproar.

"I...I can't do this..." Rin murmurs.

OwO

I stood on the other side of Rin's door, fixing the golden cuff on my suit. The guests would be arriving soon and I had to make sure that my 'wife' was completely ready for the occasion.

"Now remember..." Luka warned. I smirk, and pause as my hand circles the handle.

"Stay next to Len." She sighs. I walk in the room and smile at Rin. I pause to take her in as she fidgets under my gaze. She was in a layered pink dress that reached the floor in back and was opened in the front so that she could walk freely. A rose mask was over her eyes so that no one could see her eyes, it was pink with a rose in the corner and vines crawling down from it with leaves. Luka curled her hair, and added a pink bow to match her dress. She looked beautiful.

"Are you ready Miss. Rin?" I ask as I offer her my hand. She gives me a shaky hand and I walk her out of the room and down the hallway. Her heartbeat was racing, fear and nervousness racing through her veins. I have to slow her heartrate down so that no one will notice her...

"I'm nervous." She whispers. I close my eyes and smile. You don't say.

"Don't be. I won't leave your side, just let me do all the talking." I say as I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to my side. The sound of dull talking reaches my ears and I relax, hoping that it will calm Rin down.

"Just, relax." I whisper as I lead her out into the ball room. Her eyes widen at all the people before us.

"L-len.." She stammers, pulling on the back of my coat. I pull to a stop behind Meiko and Metio.

"I won't let anything happen to your Rin. I promise." I whisper before kissing her forehead, and turning back around to led her down the stairs.

"Len and Rin Kagamine." the announcer says loudly. The room's chatter turns to silence as everyone turns to look at us...namely Rin. I knew this would happen...I suppress my growing irritation.

"Please, give us a speech." a voice calls. I straighten and move so I'm slightly in front of Rin, trying to hide her from their fierce gaze.

"Hello my fellow vampires, I would like to introduce my beloved wife, Rin, she has a harsh past and doesn't wish to speak of it at said time, but please, I beg you treat her with the upmost respect." I say, trying to defend Rin. She inches around me.

"Please take care of me." She murmurs. All the vampires leaning in at the sound of her voice.

"Now, this is a party, enjoy yourselves." I order before taking Rin down the stairs. I smile as I catch Rin studying me from the corner of my eye before straightening, trying to imitate me.

"Ah, the Hatsune's." I smile as I lead Rin toward Miku and Mikuo.

"Ah, the Kagamine's." Miku says as she turns.

"Rin, this is Miku and Mikuo." I say in introduction. They smile and Miku excitedly hugs Rin, making me sigh.

"I know you aren't one of us." she hisses in her ear before pulling away and smiling. Of course they could see right through Rin, I expected them too. But since the were already together before the New Order, they don't believe in it, and will...help me, with the Nobles.

"Nice to meet you." Mikuo smiles, softly and Rin's to stubborn to tell me what Miku said to her.

"Thank you..." she whispers. I sigh as anger, hurt and power hit me in waves.

"And that's Neru." I groan.

"Len Kagamine! You got married and didn't tell me?" she growls. I position myself in front of Rin in cause Neru attacks.

"Neru. She wanted a small wedding." I sighs, to which Rin nods quickly too.

"Let her talk!" she hisses. I glare at her.

"Neru!" I snap.

"I want to duel her! You were suppose to be mine!" she growls.

"Neru, your making a scene. Rin is still weak." he say evenly, trying to get her to back down.

"Step a side." Neru sneers as she raises her hand to show a glowing orb of blue.

"Step down Neru." I growl, holding my hand up as gold flames grow in the palm of my hand. Rin ducks behind me and I scan the crowd till I find Kaito. I give him a certain look to which he answers with a small salute and smirk before he easily makes his way over to where we were.

"Please...don't fight..." Rin whispers, as I clench my flames in my hand.

* * *

Please review! u3u

Sorry! I intended to put this up yesterday...but I deleted it thinking I already put it up...nope...I was so mad that I had to re-write it... +3+ but here you go!

_**Question:**_

_**How's your day going?**_

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

"Len." she growls.

"Neru." I answer back evenly as Kaito finally comes to help.

"Miss Neru! A pleasure to see your loveliness this evening." Kaito murmurs into her ear; causing her to blush. I roll my eyes in disgust. Why would I marry someone that would blush just at my best friend talking to her.

"Ahh, Sir Kaito." she murmurs, the orb of blue disappearing. I smirk at Kaito, to which he answers with the same knowing smirk as quickly brisk Rin away into the dinning room. Having completely forgotten to teach her about dinning etiquette.

"Everyone should be in here shortly...and I doubt they'll stand for me telling your story. Just remember what I told- Rin, are you okay?" I ask in shock as I just notice Rin's racing heart, she was trembling, and ever so slowly she leans her face towards my chest, wrapping her arms around me.

"I was so scared, someone could've been hurt." she whispers. I hesitate, my inner vampire wanting to pull away, but I fight the urge before rubbing her back comfort.

"Shh...it's okay...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten you involved I could have-" I start, trailing off in thought.

"No, I'm fine." she says as she looks at me smiling. "I can do this." I frown and she pulls away.

"Promise." she smirks.

"Okay...well, dinner is starting soon, do NOT drink the wine." I warn before I smile and pull her chair out for her as vampires start crowding in, she sits and smiles at me.

"Everyone, take your seats." I call to the vampires walking in, not wanting to leave Rin's side.

"A toast- to Len's bride shrouded in mystery." Metio says standing, raising his glass with blood in it. I raise my glass with the others and and take a sip, letting the sweetness wash over me. I glance at Rin from the corner of my eye and smile as she fumbles with her hands in her lap. The maids bring out soup bowls and place them onto our places. I place a hand on Rin's knee in reassurance. She stays quiet as I jump into a conversation with some nobles, to keep them quiet and at bay about Rin. I sip at my soup with the elegantly polished soup spoon, the one that I taped to show Rin which one was the right one to use.

"Mrs. Rin." Metio says, I keep a cool expression present as I sip my soup. Rin gazes at her soup in deep thought. I suppress the urge to sigh.

"Mrs. Rin!" he repeats louder. She blinks and looks up to find the table silent, everyone looking at her. She quickly sets her spoon down.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" She asks softly. My thumb starts to rub her knee to keep her heartrate calm.

"I asked about where your from." Metio says. I clench my teeth to keep from jumping in to save Rin.

"I'm sorry...I don't want to answer that." she answers sheepishly, making me relax slightly.

"Why didn't you drink your wine?" he asks, studying her. My eyes narrow at him, how dare he study her like she's some THING. I wish I could wipe that calculating look off his face.

"I don't prefer it." She answers solemnly...the truth.

"Impossible, every vampire loves it." he laughs. She gazes at the red liquid, I pick up my glass and take a sip as Rin watches me for a second. Her lips quirk, she understands that it's blood.

"I am a very picky eater." she smiles shyly. "You see, I only prefer to drink from Len." She answers, turning her head to look at me again. I cock my head to the side, trying to hide my forming smile. The nobles looks of irritation at her answers were highly amusing, they weren't getting the answers they wanted, and that...doesn't make them happy.

"Tis very true." I add, for her benefit. Metio's features were dripping in annoyance.

"Why can't we see your lovely eyes?" he asks, trying to test her.

"When Len was saving me, I got ash into my eyes, Len said they are slowly getting better, you could look if you would like, but I promise you, they aren't very pretty." she answers swirling the blood around her glass, he was getting the hang of this.

"Ah, so there was a fire. Is that your power?" he asks, all the vampires we're whispering amongst themselves about her by now.

"No-" she starts, I almost cringe, she was about to dig herself in a big pit that would be hard to get out of.

"She's been to weak to use her power, she is very malnourished, even now, she still eats, but obviously not to a regular diet yet." I answer for her, easily avoiding the new questions.

"Ah, so the marriage was recent?" Piko asks.

"This past month." she answers quickly.

"Then why is there no marks on Len's neck?" Miku asks. I shoot her a look that she waves off and smiles at Rin. She was testing her...but infront of the Nobles was not her best choice.

"Mrs Miku, I do not wish to discuss where I get Len's blood from." Rin answers bitingly.

"And why not? Is it because you don't?" she smirks. I tighten my grip on Rin's knee in annoyance. Miku was using low blows right now. Everyone's eyes were one us.

"No. I do. I am just a rather messy eater and I am embarrassed, I do not wish to bite him till I am neater." she snaps as she stands, her chair pushing back. I look at her with wide eyes, shocked at her sudden mood swing.

"So he baby feeds you?" she asks smiling. I glare at Miku as I grab her hand and pull so she's sitting down again. Miku's testing was going to far.

"Miku. That's enough. I do not wish everyone to know my personal life." I snap, my anger flaring, causing the candles on the table flash with my temper. And with that...the questions about Rin end. In fear of triggering my temper again.

OwO

Dinner was filled with people giving Rin side glances the whole time before whispering in hushed voices, I easily ignored them, not wanting my temper to flare again. Miku never took her eyes off Rin as we ate, she was trying to intimidate her, and it was clearly working. Rin tried to ignore Miku, but would twitch slightly every now and then, wanting to look up.

OwO

"Rin?" I ask, trying to bring her back to the present.

"Yes?" She asks. We were now all back in the ballroom, instead of being just crowded as before, the people had left a large opening in the middle, signaling that it was time for the dancing and Rin and I were first.

"How well are your dancing skills?" I murmur in her ear as I lead her out onto the dance floor, she flushes.

"I know only a little." She whispers as the music starts playing. I nod, spinning her so she is facing me. I wrap an arm around her waist and grab her other hand, Rin places her hand on my shoulder and the music crescendos as I twirl her around the floor effortlessly. She smiles. Probably enjoying this far more then any other part of the night. I waltz her around the large circle before I spin her back to the center where I dip her. She lets the hand on my shoulder fall back into the dip before I bring her back up again. I smirk, time to pick up the tempo- moving at a faster pace of spins, two steps and foot movement. I let an actual smile cross my lips as Rin does her best to keep up with the almost inhuman pace.

"Mm, just a little?" I question in amusement. I dip her again and she laughs.

"You want to see what I've learned?" she asks, kicking her shoes off, leaving her bare foot, causing gasps of shock from the crowd watching us. A very bold move...making her...somewhat more attractive to me.

"Teach me." I murmur as I bring her back up. She smiles as I let her take over as lead. She grabs my hands and we spin around the room, before she steps closer and I let my arm wrap around her back as she falls backwards, throwing my leg up, to which I pull her back up, our fast paced, dancing bringing us closer and closer to together. She brings her leg up to turn and I catch it easily, pulling her up so she's off the ground, Rin points her toes with her other foot as I twirls her, causing the petal like pieces of Rin's dress to come loose, before completely scattering around us in our spin, like rose petals covering the floor. I let go of her leg and set her on the ground, I lean in close to her face, feeling the pull of her...lips? The crowd around us bursts into applause, causing me to pull away, in slight shock of my own almost actions. Rin smiles and nods towards the vampires, her face flushed from all the movement.

"Let's dance!" a vampire calls before the floor is crowded with slow dancing couples.

"Let's get you a new dress." I smile, ignoring my almost action, as I easily dance her off the floor and escort her to her room.

"I'll be right back." she says as she walks in, shutting the door and sigh before leaning against it. I relax, closing my eyes and lean against the wall. Miku was already in there, she had been watching us as a mother watches her young- she was not going to go easy on her.

"I should hurry." Rin mutters to herself as cloth hits the floor.

"It seems I have gotten lost, and look what I stumble upon." Miku says in a sweet voice to Rin. I bite my lip to keep from intervening, I have to let Rin try and pass, I can't just save her all the time..

"Mi-Miku?" She asks, her heart flutters in embarrassment, causing Miku to make a soft noise in the back of he throat.

"You aren't REALLY a vampire are you?" she asks. I roll my eyes, she was really milking this out...trying to really scare Rin.

"Oh, you aren't, well that seems to be a problem since, Royals can't be with HUMANS." she hisses the last word and Rin bumps against something. Miku's soft steps stop and Rin's breathing hesitates.

"Take my warning- as advice. Leave Len." she says; that was it. The game was officially in motion now. Rin was now to tell me and relay on me, proving to Miku that she was fully capable to put her through the trails that I was.

"I'd wear the green dress, it goes with the mask your don't need." Miku say sweetly before walking out, the clicking of a door signaling her retreat. Rin stays quiet for a while.

"Rin?" I call. Wanting Rin to tell me as soon as possible so that Miku wouldn't have to stay here any longer then he needed. She moves quickly before walking out, she had a green dress on, it was simple, to the floor, with a slit in it so it showed my thighs. It wrapped around her neck and was sleeveless.

"Yes?" she asks. I frown as I look her over. I should have known better, this game wouldn't be easy...Rin's to stubborn to tell me so soon.

"Your as pale as a ghost, did something happen?" I ask, pressing her for information. Rin forces a smile and shakes her head.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. Let's just get back to the ball." She says. I look her over one last time before walking her down the hallway to the ball room

* * *

Please review! u3u

SORRY IM SO LATE!

_**Question:**_

_**What corsage color should I get? 030**_

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~

Just go down...

see that small box?

type something..

then click review.

yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

Then night ended uneventfully. Miku stayed by her husbands side, and left Rin alone, but kept giving her sideways glances every now and then. I talked with each Noble, having it been 'my' party and not wanting to be rude. And later apologized to a pouting Neru, who happily (faked) forgiving me, mm, charming isn't she? Rin stayed glued to my side for the rest of the evening till the moon was setting and gradually everyone left. With parting compliments such as 'Such a lucky man to have such a beautiful wife.' and 'We should have another ball soon, and you two will be the first dancers!' and things of that sort. I said farewell to my niece and nephew as the left the party and waved the others off, slightly less warmly. I listen to the sound of horseshoes as they fade farther and farther away; a smile spreads across my lips. I'm free. I quickly turn and pull Rin's mask off, causing her to blink repeatedly from the brightness. I pick her up and spin her around in a circle before setting her down, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Thank you so much Rin, you were...amazing. You did a marvelous job. And for that; I guess you could say I am a slave to you." I say as I kneel before her. I was in debt to her, because of her kindness, I wouldn't be forced into some marriage. Her face flushes.

"Len, please stop, don't do that." She mutters in embarrassment as she bends down and grabs my hand to pull me up.

"Now that it's all over, I am exhausted, I'm going to-EEeep!" she squeaks as I easily pick her up and carry her up the stairs.

"Put me down! I can walk!" She complains as I push the door to her room open and carefully with my foot and set her in bed.

"There you are my princess." I hum before kissing her forehead. "Sweetdreams, and good morning." I wink at the last part of my joke before ghosting out and shutting the door behind me. I freeze outside her door, my smile falling. Rin falls back with a huff, her heartbeat was a chaotic mess; making my fangs ache. You better not be falling for me Rin... I turn and walk towards my study, Miku sits promptly at my desk and smiles at me widely, a chess board set up before her. I narrow my eyes and look over the board gravely. Don't fall for me, because my dear, sweet Rin, the challenge to just trust you is hard enough, the test to see if you can become one of us...could kill you.

"I believe, the game had begun." Miku purrs as she moves one of her pawns forward. I step forward and easily move my pawn out as I look down on the board game.

And I can't have you died.

OwO

My eyes were closed; but my senses were completely awake. I was laying in bed, my night shirt unbuttoned, my body getting hot and cold flashes in irritation and worry. What if Rin doesn't tell me and I'm forced to wipe her memory? I can't just- let her go. She has no one to go back too. I could always just 'happen upon' her and ask her to be a maid. That could always work, she'd atleast be safe. But then she'd have to know about vampires, and that's the whole point of this test. I groan and roll over. I was listening to Rin's heartbeat over all the other noise. She was awake. Her heart was beating slightly faster now. Did something happen? I would've heard if something had frightened her... She was pacing...and now most likely laying down again. But not sleeping. I open my eyes and quickly get out of bed and take long strides for the door. Ruffling my hair as I walk. I was already exhausted, making me look tired, granted I had yet to fall asleep. But good enough to fool Rin into thinking I was just waking up.

"Well even if no one for hurt...no one could ever be to careful, I mean-" I slowly and quietly open the door and look in on her. I squint at the sunlight. Why in Gods name would she have her window open. I hiss mentally at the irritation it causes on my skin. Rin looks at me for a second before she jumps up, grabs something off her mirror and stuffs it down her corset before throwing the curtains closed.

"Are you okay...?" I ask, my eyes half closed because of the suns brightness, and to aid my acting. She works on putting on her best tired look. Mm...my dear Rin. You would make a terrible actor, I muse to myself. Her heart was racing, signaling that I had scared her.

"I'm fine." she fake yawns before rubbing her eyes. I look her over quickly. She had no intention of saying anything else.

"I heard voices and came to check-" I murmur tiredly, watching her reaction carefully.

"Mm, no, just me, must've been talking in my sleep." she says tiredly, sounding slightly more real this time. Poor sweet Rin.

"You never changed?" I ask, 'trying' to look more awake. Rin looks down at what she's was wearing and winces.

"I guess not, I was to tired and just fell asleep." she answers honestly. I look her over once more, judging if she is actually okay to change without help.

"Want me to call Luka to help you change?" I ask.

"No, I can handle it. Go back to bed, you look like your about to fall over." she giggles, the sound of tinkling bells. I smile at her before looking around her room once more, giving her a kiss on the forehead before walking out, shutting the door behind me. I press against the wall, Rin let's out a sigh of relief.

"That's embarrassing." she whispers as the sound of fabric hits the floor softly.

"There's only one option." she murmurs as I turn and walk towards my office. Miku was cheating.

I hope her 'only option' is my favorable one.

WoW

Rin was in my office, we had already eaten and I was (faking) looking over paperwork, my eyes watched Rin with suspicion. I had a bad feeling about this. She never stayed in here longer the she needed to, most likely not wanting to bother me. She's been in here for over an hour.

"Rin, what are you doing?" I ask, my suspicion getting the better of me. She glances over at me from the book she was looking at and smiles.

"I'm looking through your books, I need a new one." she answers. I nod and go back to (faking) paperwork. Rin looks towards the top shelf. She was eyeing a relic that I managed to smuggle into the country, I suppress a smirk, dirt cheap where it comes from, but it was for the fun of smuggling something that looked expensive. I turn my gaze to my paperwork since the first time this morning. The slight whistling catches my ears and makes me look up again just in time to see the vase Rin was looking at on the floor. The vase shatters into a million small pieces, beyond trying to be put back together.

"Rin!" I snap. Shocked that she would do something so stupid that could get her hurt, and slightly upset that crash. It's marvelous to watch things shatter. I get up and walk towards Rin.

"I'm sorry." she says lamely. I grab her hand and look it over.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking her over, I didn't smell any blood. Rin stares at me for half a second before nodding slowly.

"Okay, go have Luka make sure your okay and send Miki in here to clean it." I sigh as I help her up. She nods quietly before walking out. I sit at my desk and stare at my paperwork as I listen to her heart. Rin paces down the hallway and I loose track of her heart as soon as Miku steps into my office from the window.

She sits promptly on my desk with a large smile to expose her fangs.

"Yes?" I sigh not looking up, still trying to see if I can find Rin. Miku's persona was far to overwhelming, blurring all the heartbeats into one. She brushes her teal twintails aside and fixs her dress.

"You are dramatically losing this bet." she purrs. I roll my eyes.

"How so?" she always was over confident.

"That would be cheating if I gave it away!" she giggles. I brush my bangs out of my eyes, giving up on finding Rin. I turn my gaze to Miku.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure she'll tell me soon." I counter. She smiles widely, using her pointer and middle finger to hand my the card Rin stuffed down her corset.

"She left it under her pillow." She smirks. I glances at it before glaring at her.

"Your the one cheating." I snap. She smiles at the chess board on my desk and easily takes the white queen and flicks the black one down before setting it back.

"I am not cheating. I'm just protecting what's mine." She smiles. I watch the chess board.

"Invalid move. And what? Your protecting Mikuo? I'm sure he can take care of himself." I answer.

"Say, where's Rin?" She asks innocently. My eyes widen as two maids rush in, looks of concern on their faces.

"Rin's missing!" the short one screams. Miku smiles as she slides of my desk.

"Checkmate, I believe...it's time to unleash the hungry." she whispers as she smiles at the girls before dissolving into a flurry of bats and fly out of my open window.

"Dammit Rin!" I growl as I jump out of my window and turn into my black wolf form before taking off into the woods.

0W0

She is so stupid! I was trying to listen for her heart but my rage was blurring my instincts. All I could see was red, my fangs were dripping with venom. How could she do something so foolish?! I catch the smell of orange blossoms just as there's a scream and gunshot. I take off through the woods, dodging trees as I race towards the sound, only to find a group of vampires surrounding Rin. I maneuver through the legs. How DARE they try and hurt Rin. My eyes glow gold as I snarl and change back into my human form. I wrap my arms around her, and look down upon the feedlings, finding their tiny souls and igniting them with a single glance, and just like that the vampires explode into dust. My shoulders relax as the immediate danger is gone. My chest was heaving as I try to catch my breath again, there were small gashes seeping blood here and there from where I was actually clawed at, but nothing too major. After going from one form to another quickly on top of running, AND killing a whole horde of feedling vampires, my body needed to rest. Rin wraps her arms around me and we stand like that for a bit before, I relax to the sound of her heartbeat, letting the fact that she hadn't been killed sink in. But she did do something wreckless. I pull back and narrow my eyes at her.

"Why on earth would you run away?!" I snap. Rin takes a step back in shock.

"I-I'm sorry.." she whispers. "But Miku said-" You idiot.

"She was testing you. You obviously failed. I didn't think you would runaway, why wouldn't you just tell me. She was testing on how much you could relay on me. Your lucky I found you or her feedlings would have killed you." I hiss. I was fuming, all the pent up rage making my fangs pulse venom. Rin stares at me in shock.

"It was all just a test?" she whispers, her eyes watering.

"Yes it wa- oh no, Rin please don't cry, I'm sorry..." I trail off, my rage melting away. I reach a hand out for her before pulling it back, not wanting to scare her after being attacked be multiple vampires. She launches myself at me, burying her face into my chest as she sobs. I sigh and wrap my arms around her and rub her back. It seems that I really can't stay mad at her.

"I'm so glad...that I really don't have to leave." she sniffs.

I don't think I want you to leave.

* * *

You guys are the best~ thanks a lot for all the reviews and such, you've been great. u3u Thank you so much. SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE!

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_What do you think of Len and Miku's relationship? Len and Rin's?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

Rin was craddled in my arms as I carried her towards the mansion, having gotten a scratch on her leg from the feedlings. I held her close, she would shift every now and then, most likely worried she was too heavy, but otherwise was relaxed. We were in silence.

"I'm sorry Len..." she mumbles, tightening her grip around my neck. I concentrate on her heartbeat instead of the blood that was dripping down her leg.

"Mm, I forgive you, but, next time. If ANYTHING happens or ANYONE says something to you, please just tell me." I sigh, before opening my eyes and giving her a smile. She flushes. Hmm...maybe she is falling for me...I widen my eyes in false alarm.

"Are you catching a fever? You aren't losing that much blood.." I comment as I put one of my hands against her forehead, making her blush even more.

"N-no, I don't have a fever...just a little warm in Teto's dress." she lies. I look her over before nodding.

"Luka can help you with a cold bath when we get back. If you live to get to your room that is." I smirk. Listening to a very angry Teto and Luka from inside the house. Her eyes widen, making her heart race. Defiantly worth scaring her for, I laugh at her reaction.

"Luka and Teto are rather...upset that you would run away and not tell them goodbye." I smile as she relaxes.

"Ahh, so I should prepare for a war then?" she asks, her face grave as if she was an army general. I nod before glancing down at her. Her eyes were on me almost hopefully. I don't think so..

"And don't think your getting me involved." I wink. She pouts slightly, and lowers her eyes. I need to change the subject before she actually starts pouting..

"By the way, nice idea trying to cover up your scent with Teto's, it threw me off for a second...but your scent of orange blossoms is very overwhelming." I hum, closing my eyes and resting my head against hers. Her heart races and I smile. Your falling for me Rin.

"S-so, a black wolf?" she stutters, changing the subject quickly. I open my eyes and move my head, excellent subject to bring up.

"Yes, I guess you could say that as Royals we have 'watchers' we're in control of. I can turn myself into a wolf, but I can also leave parts of myself as animals...you'd never notice in my physical appearance, but I'm sure if you saw one of my animals, you'd know it's me." I smile lightly, I guess that's how I could explain it, we near the back door of the kitchen and I pause. Her blood drawing my attention again.

"Ahh...so, do I fix up your leg, or do I let Luka and Teto?" I ask, a wicked smile growing on my face as I mule over the given problem. Her face pales.

"P-Pl-please spare me.." she cries. My eyes dance with joy as I open the door and set Rin at the table in the kitchen, kiss her forehead before my smile grows.

"But alas, I have work to finish." I wink before quickly breezing out of the kitchen, Rin's look of pure terror was priceless.

"You are awful Len Kagamine! I hope you lose sleep over this!" She yells after me, which earns her a chorus of laughter. I make my way up to my study, my sense buzz as I open the door to find Miku sitting in my chair. I narrow my eyes at her as I pick up my black queen and place it back on the board.

"You killed my feedlings." she states.

"You cheated." I answer, crossing my arms at her. She raises her green eye to meet mine.

"Test is over. You cheated, Rin wins by default." I say, clenching my teeth together. Miku almost killed Rin, she was going to kill Rin.

"I accept my losing." she stands. "But why a human?" she asks. I frown.

"I didn't pick her."

"I know, but why her?" Miku asks.

"I don't know Miku." I sigh. She nods slowly before brushing past me.

"She's going to be the reason you destroy yourself." she says before walking out of my study.

OwO

I muse over what Miku said before giving up and going to check on Rin now that I couldn't hear and screams for help and orders to hold her down. I make my way down the hallway to find Rin's dior open, Luka and Teto admiring their work. Rin's hair was done in curls and pinned up with a hat with flowers and bows on it, the dress...was pink, strapless, and came to her knees, the frills brought out the bows and glitter. The white stockings had pink bows on the side, black (normal) shoes, the bow on the back was huge, when tied, the straps of the bow came over the ruffled dress and trailed on the ground. I press my lips together in amusement. She looked adorable, but it really didn't fit her.

"This is ridiculous!" she cries. Causing Luka and Teto to break into giggles. She blushes brightly.

"I'll get you back for this!" Rin snaps.

"I think...it's cute." I muse, she turns fast to face me, causing the maids to turn as well. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"You are awful!" she sobs, tears welling in her eyes. I smile softly at her.

"Okay girls, that enough, everyone out." I say, moving aside so Luka and Teto can run out past me.

"They're so mean." Rin pouts, wiping at her eyes. I close my eyes and let my small relax, the sight of Rin's blood rolling down her leg, the smell I ignored coming back. I open my eyes slowly.

"Here." I say softly as I easily pull the hat out of her hair with one easy movement, the pins stuck in her hair fall to the ground. I take the ribbon out of my hair and tie it in her hair as a bow, exposing her neck.

"The black brings out your hair." I compliment as I help her to sit on her bed.

"Don't you have work to finish?" she asks looking away from me as I kneel before her, I glance at the bloodied bandage around her ankle that was visible through her socks. I easily slip her shoes and socks off, the smell of her blood. becoming stronger.

"I finished." I smile in a daze.

"I can get my dress." she says as she stands. I close my eyes and stand quickly, taking over where her hands were on the bow. Not wanting to ruin her innocence of a man seeing her before she's married.

"I've got it." I murmur as I untie the bow and easily unsnap the buttons on her dress, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Her skin heats, making her heart race. My fangs extend.

"Th-Thank you." she mutters. I press my lips against her neck, causing her to freeze.

"Relax." I soothe, letting my venom mix with my voice. My lips tickle her neck with each word, I brush my hands over her shoulders, causing her to relax, her pulse was right under my lips. My fangs ache.

"Good." I whisper, her hair stands on edge.

"Len.." she starts. The quiver in her voice was unmistakeable, I slowly open my eyes and ignore my fangs as I kiss her neck before pulling away.

"Yes?" I ask, fighting to make my fangs retract.

"Ne-nevermind." she stutters, pausing for a second. Guilt crushes me, I almost bit Rin.

"I'm going to take a bath!" she yells, not giving me a chance to apologize. She slams the door and turns the water on. I stand there for half a heartbeat before slowly walking out of her room.

W0W

I pause and glance inside my study, debating if I should actually do paperwork today or not. After a second of debating I keep walking. Not it is then. I was ignoring Rin, she deserved her privacy after the stunt I almost pulled on her. I wince. I was so close, so close.

"Master?" I look up in slight shock to find myself in the kitchen, Luka standing before me with a drying rag and a large soup pot.

"Hello Luka." I answer back, having been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't known where I was going. Luka looks me over before placing the pot and towel down.

"Sit, sit." she says, motioning with her hand to the island I was standing next too. Sighing, I pull a stool out and sit.

"You need to talk." she comments as her back faxes me. I lean against one of my hands and lightly pick at the tiles of the countertop.

"I did something wrong." I say softly. Luka turns and hands me a breadstick before going back to work. I roll my eyes. She was such a mother.

"And what did you do?" she asks. I bite down with more force then needed on my breadstick and glare at the white tiles.

"I...I..." I frown, sweetness fills the kitchen. I glance up, my eyes going gold. Luka turns, a single wine glass in her hand, filled to the brim with blood. My mouth waters.

"You almost bit her didn't you." Luka asks, holding the cup close to her. My fangs ache as I groan. Luka looks down on me and crosses her arm under her chest, waiting.

"Yes. I could smell her blood and it was overwhelming, she's so weak and fragile, I helped her take her clothes off-" Luka's eyes narrow at me, some of the blood sloshing in the cup. My fangs extend. "no. no. I helped take her dress off. My eyes were closed. I didn't look at her. Her neck was so close, I could feel her pulse-" The feeling of Rin's pulse under my lips flashes before me. My throat burns, I growl as I clench my fist.

"DAMMIT LUKA GIVE ME THE WINE." I order with a snarl. Luka sighs and hands me the glass. I almost crush the stem of the cup accident as I raise it to my lips and gulp down the liquid. My fangs retract, my temper fades and the burn in my throat disappears. I bring the glass down and open my eyes, showing their regular blue.

"And how did Rin feel?" Luka asks, refilling my glass. I wince.

"She was nervous, and I scared her." I lightly scratch my cheek. "But I calmed her." I say softly. Luka gasps at me.

"Len Kagamine you didn't." she gaps. I wince.

"I did...it was an accident. I didn't bite her though." I say, defending myself. I replay what happened in my head and groan as I rest my head on the counter.

"She probably hates me...or she's scared of me." I say miserably. Luka tsks.

"No doubt you scared her. But, if you would like, I could talk to her." she says. I raise my head slightly to look at her. I smile, Luka relaxes as she lightly touches my hand.

"Next time, try not to push yourself to the limits." she says, pulling her hand back. I don't do it on purpose.

"How are you and Kaito?" I ask. Luka flushes slightly and looks down. I slightly smile flashes across my face.

"I'm glad to hear." I say as I gulp down the rest of the blood before brushing past Luka.

"Thank you." I say sincerely.

OwO

I play with the rose that I held between my fingers. I was leaning against the wall next to Rin's door. My eyes were closed as I sigh quietly. Girls like getting flowers, right? I've never had to ask for forgiveness from anyone before..but from what I've read, girls enjoy getting flowers as gifts. I lean my head back against the wall and listen to Rin and Luka.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what we did to you earlier." Luka says quietly.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" Luka asks.

"I was." Rin laughs. She had such a beautiful laugh.

"Ah, I thought so. Master Len wanted to say he is also sorry, you left so suddenly, he didn't have time to apologize." Luka comments as she pulls on fabric, fixing the bedding.

There's the sound of drawers opening and silk being taken out. I wince. Luka let's out a sigh.

"Rin dear, I know Len's a vampire, and for him, blood is a need. But, don't let him sway you into giving you any. Say no, and he'll listen. If your willing, then sure, he wouldn't hurt you. He is actually rather gentle with you." Luka comments, I frown. I thought I was gentle with all the humans here, not just Rin..

"Luka!" Rin gasps in embarrassment. Luka laughs.

"Don't think I didn't know what was bothering you." she teases. Partly true..

"How would you know?" Rin asks. Luka chuckles before grabbing something, the collar of her dress, and pulls down. Hmm...I didn't know Kaito had bitten her yet...that's new.

"What?! He- Len- you!?" Rin sputters stepping back. A smile graces across my lips at that. It almost sounded as if she was jealous.

"Master? Heavens no." Luka says. Rin gasps.

"Kaito-" she breaks off into a fit of giggles.

"Rin quiet down." Luka laughs.

"Thanks Luka, you always know how to make me feel better." She says happily. I wince and take a deep breath, pushing away from the wall and slipping into Rin's room.

"Of course dear. Now, let go. I believe someone wants to talk to you." Luka says as she pulls on Rin's arms and lightly pats her head before breezing out of the room. I look Rin over.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper, handing her a single red rose. Rin blushes and take the rose, smiling widely as she grabs the vase off her side table and runs into the bathroom, I felt guilty just looking at her... I sit down on her bed. Rin comes back in and sets the vase down and looks me over. I glance at her through my messy bangs. She smiles slightly and moves to stand before me.

"Rin, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me-" false. I did know what came over me. Rin cuts my off by throwing herself at me, much to my surprise. I let her force bring me back the to bed, my arms wrap around her as we fall so she won't get hurt. Rin hides her face against my neck for a few heartbeats before she holds herself up on her arms and looks down at me. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest.

"Shut up." She smiles. I stare at her for a few seconds, seeing that it looked like I was forgiven, I relax; smiling slightly.

"Let me rephrase" she says, drawing small designs with her fingers onto my chest .

"I forgive you. So quite walking around with that sad look." she says as she lightly kisses my cheek. I relax, she forgave me, the weight of my guilt lifts. I smile up at her and gently tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her wide blue eyes look down at me happily, she really was beautiful. I softly cup her cheek, gently brushing my thumb across her skin. Her eyes close slightly and her pink lips press together. I slowly bring my face close to her's. I let my eyes fall close as I rise up slightly. My lips barely graze hers, making her heart race. My breath catches and-

"Len!" Kaito yells, my eyes fly open and I pull away. I glare at the door. That idiot! I was murderous, any other time would've been better for him to bug me. I let out a low hiss before I look back at Rin. She was pouting slightly, but was mostly flustered. My expression softens and I smile for her.

"I better go see what it is." I murmur. Rin blushes and moves off of me.

"Yea, and I should be going to bed.." she mumble as she rubs her arm looking down. I move off Rin's bed, and walk toward the doorway before I pause. What ever he wants, it can't be that important. I turn quickly, and gently pull Rin's chin up, capturing her lips with mine. The kiss lasts only a second but it was long enough for a jolt of what felt like electricity to flow through me. I pull away, slowly opening my eyes, it felt as if I was in a daze..

"Len!" Kaito yells again. I shake the feeling off, my temper spiking because of Kaito.

"Goodnight Rin." I whisper before kissing her lips one last time before quickly breezing out of her room. I clench my teeth and hiss softy as I march down the hallway.

"If you yell my name ONE more time, I will kill you myself and make it look like it was an accident!" I threaten harshly. The faint sound of Rin's tinkling giggle reaches my ear as I round the corner to face Kaito and Ted.

* * *

You guys are the coolest most awesome-est people out there. What people? The person reading this right now. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND COOL.

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK? AM I LOSING MY MIND?!_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

Rin struggles to keep her eyes open as she bounces back in fourth between Katio's and I's shoulders. I purse my lips in amusement as the carriage hits yet another rock.

"Thunk!" her eyes fly open and she quickly sits up from hitting her head on Kaito's shoulder.

"Are you tired Rin?" I ask, smirking. Her chin hits her chest before bouncing up in a nod.

"Len, don't be mean." Kaito childs from next to her. My smile softens as I lean back against the wall of the carriage and open my chest to Rin, I then grab her waist and pull her so get back is pressed against my chest, her head falls against my shoulder.

"Here." Kaito says as he throws a blanket over us. I position one arm around her waist so she doesn't fall while my other hand plays with her hair. Rin brings on hand to rest against her shoulder while the other lays in her lap. Her breathing slows to a relaxed pace, I rest my cheek against the top of her head and sigh. She nestles down and I gently kiss to top of her head.

030 flashback~

"Len, we just received word from the Nobles, we are having an immediate meeting as of tomorrow evening. The code word is 'Fallen.'" Ted says, I frown.

"Fallen? Are you sure?" I ask. Kaito pulls out a piece of paper and hands to it me. I skim through the letter, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Get the carriage ready." I order, turning on my heal and walking back to Rin's room. Her door was still open and her breathing had slowed, showing she was close to sleep. I grab the end of her blanket and rip them off the bed, letting them fall to the floor.

"We need to go Rin." I say swiftly as I rush to her side and help her up as she yawns.

"But- Len." she complains, rubbing at her eyes. I sigh, I REALLY did have time for this.

"Luka!" I yell, Rin stumbles forward, I quickly grab her and pull her back so she's leaning back against me.

"Come on Rin, wake up." I say, Luka breezes in with Teto on her heels, her hands replace mine and I walk towards the door.

"Have her ready in 5." I order before walking out. I really don't want to go to another meeting so soon. Sighing, I throw the door to my room open and pull out my suitcase from my closet before placing it on my bed and throwing clothes in it. I buckle it down and pause. Thinking through everything I packed to make sure I was ready. With a quick nod I walk out of my room.

"Take mine and Rin's luggage to the carriage." I order briskly to a passing maid as I make my way for Rin's room.

"Luka. Teto." I snap as soon as I walk in.

"Hai!" they yelp, turning quickly. Rin was dressed, and ready to go, she blinks lazily at me, and sways dangerously before falling to the side.

"Eh?!" Teto yelps.

"Rin!" Luka cries. I easily scoop Rin up before she touches the ground.

"Thank you." I whisper as Rin nuzzles into my neck. Her long floor length dress wrapping around her legs as I move her up to make it more comfortable. I run my fingers through her hair before kissing the top of her head. Rin relaxes, I turn and walk out of her room just as the sun breaks through her window.

030 end~

I lift up the curtain covering the window and wince. We were almost there. I turn my attention back to Rin.

"Time to get up Rin." I whisper into her ear. She fidgets before turning her face into my chest. I smirk. I've already carried you twice this week, don't think I'll be carrying you again princess.

"Rin." I hum, hands ghosting over her sides. She remains quiet, I clear my throat before I lightly start pinching her sides. She tries to pull away from me as she attempts to not laugh.

"Stop!" she moans, a small giggle escaping her lips as she grabs at my hands.

"Time to get up." I smile as I continues my assault, ignoring her hands. She eventually gives up and laughs. My smile widens as I pull my hands away and steal a kiss from her cheek before releasing her so she's free to sit up. She giggles one last time as Kaito sighs and rolls his eyes at me.

"Where is 'here'?" Rin asks.

"The Hatsune estate." Kaito answers for me as he opens the carriage door without warning, and opens an umbrella. I sneer at the light shining onto the floor.

"Come on Len." Ted complains. I help Rin up before quickly exiting and hiding under the umbrella. My long cloak twisting around my legs. Rin stands and stretches before fixing her dress and stepping out. Kaito hands me the umbrella before opening his own. My eyes were narrow, everything was so bright, it was making my head ache. My eyes try to take in everything to quickly but the light makes them sensitive, forcing me to see white spots from moving to quickly.

"Eh? Are you okay?" Rin whispers. I make a noise of irritation in the back of my throat as I wrap an arm around Rin and lead her for the doors Kaito and Ted were holding open. We were almost to the doors, much to my pleasure, when Rin pulls me to the side, making white flash across my vision blinding me momentarily.

"What marvelous roses." she whispers. I clench my eyes shut and pinch the bridge of my nose before blinking repeatedly, focusing on what caught Rin's attention. Bloody Roses..of course.

"Ah yes, careful! Don't touch." I grab a rose stem and pull, snapping it off. I hold the rose up for her and she leans in to smell it.

"It smells like honey." she gasps in a slight daze. I smile softly.

"Makes you want more don't you?" I ask. She leans in again and I quickly pull the rose away, drop it and then slam my foot on it, crushing it.

"They are called Bloody Roses. A vampire creation I guess you could say. They are actually the only thing that could kill us, and they have a rather nasty effect on humans. Oh, am I scaring you?" I ask, not wanting to scare her away. She shakes her head quickly and I tighten my grip on the umbrella. I glance at my hand blood pooling at the palm, I tsk before turning my hand over the roses, my blood hits there petals and is absorbed into it.

"They are highly poisonous. I know, odd to hear that about a rose, but they are. Stay away from them." I say quietly as I watch the roses drink in my blood.

"I will." Rin answers, taking my hand and kissing the already halfway healed skin.

"Len, Rin!" Ted yells from inside. I easily help Rin towards the steps and into the mansion. The maids shut the doors behind us. I relax into the darkness of the building, handing my umbrella off to Kaito.

"Rin darling!" Miku coos as she kisses both of her cheeks before moving on to do the same to me, she lightly smacks my cheek before giggling. Mikuo smiles and takes Rin's hand and kisses it.

"A pleasure to meet you Rin." he says. I could see his fangs slightly extended, the honey of his venom seeping into his voice. If it wasn't for the fact that that was his power of being a Royal. I would've burned him. Rin sways.

"Pleasures all mine." she answers quietly, stepping closer to me. Atleast she understood that he was doing something.

"That's enough." I snap. Rin straightens and Mikuo's eyes flicker to me for half a second before he wraps his arms around Miku.

"So this is the girl Miku stayed to test." he hums. "Rather weak willed don't you think?" he asks.

"Mikuo, she's our guest!" Miku purrs, making Rin shudder. I narrow my eyes at them.

"Oh right, the meeting is tomorrow, but we are happy to have all the royals in our home. Please, feel free to sleep, we'll have one of our maids show you to your room." Miku says happily as she and her husband turn and walk down the hallway. I wince. ALL the Royals?

030

"I can't share a room with you! We aren't married!" Rin whisper yells at me in embarrassment. I was wearing a thin white baggy shirt and black pants, hair down as I lounged in the large bed we were to share. I massage my forehead and sigh. My senses were exhausted, which rarely happened, making me extremely tired and sluggish.

"Rin, please, I am too tired to ask...just for this once. Nothing will happen." I beg tiredly. She flushes.

"Len." she whines.

"Please." I try again. "Aren't you tired?" she pouts before giving in, slowly shrugging out of her red dress, and letting it fall to the floor, she quickly rushes into the bed and pulls the covers up, staying in her slip.

"Goodnight Rin." I sigh blowing the candles out. My eyes adjust to the sark in time to see Rin nuzzle into the pillow, attempting to keep herself halfway off the king sized bed. I let out a soft sigh, my body felt so heavy...I hated the effects the suns light had on me. I close my eyes and reach out, snaking my arms around Rin's waist and pulling her to my chest. She lets out a gasp as I rest my forehead against the back of her head. Her legs tangle with mine as I relax my body to fit the curve of hers. I sigh softly and take in the scent of orange blossoms, I listen to her soft heartbeat and for the first time in ages- fall into a peaceful sleep.

U3U

My eyes fly open just in time to see Neru standing in the door of my room. Sometime during the night Rin and I changed positions, I was resting on my back while her head was above my heart, her hair around her like a halo. Her one hand was clinging to my shirt while her other was snug up against my side. Her breaths came and went evenly, showing she was asleep, the look on her face one of content. I glance away from Rin to look at Neru.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"I could...so easily kill her." she says softly looking at Rin. I narrow my eyes at her and wrap one arm around her back protectively.

"I won't let you." I hiss softly. Her eyes flicker to me, not hurt on her face...but resolve.

"Did you see that? You're heart just beat. They say that only happens when a vampire is in love." she says softly.

"All vampires have slow heartbeats." I sigh at the legend. Neru leans against the door.

"You really love her don't you?" she asks. I glance down at Rin, her lips open slightly to form an 'O'.

"I do..." I say softly, brushing her hair to the side before looking back at Neru. "But loving me would kill her." I hiss harshly.

"I'm sure she'd die for you." Neru says before curtsying.

"Thank you Len, for everything. I won't bother you anymore." she turns and exits, walking swiftly down the hallway. I sigh, falling back against my pillow. I bring one arm up to rest behind my head and let the other stay on Rin's back. My eyes fall closed. As much as it pleased me to not have Neru around to bug me anymore...what on earth could she have thanked me for?

"We should wake them." a hushed voice whispers. The maids were here, but not wanting to talk or be fawned over, I keep my eyes closed. Rin's hand twitches slightly. I clench my teeth, these 'Chatty Kathy's' better not wake Rin up.

"But they look so cute, we really should just leave them." another voice says. Rin groans quietly, my eyes fly open and I move slightly.

"Out." I snap. Rin's eyes fly open as she quickly moves, my eyes flash down to look at her. Rin's face a bright red in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" the maids chorus as they quickly rush out of the room. The door softly clicking shut. I sigh and fall back against the bed.

"Well good morning." I grumble. Rin sits up and turns away from me.

"Goodmorning." she mumbles before covering her face with her hands, her heart racing.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking her over. She nods quickly and slides out of bed.

"I'll get ready first." she mumbles as she quickly walks for the bathroom. Rin shuts the door and the sound of cloth hits the floor. I close my eyes and ignore Rin, wanting to give her privacy. I relax deep into my thoughts, waiting for Rin to finish.

"Stop it!" Rin screams, my eyes fly open, something shatters and I sprint for the bathroom door, not even realizing I had gotten out of bed. Rin was sitting on the floor. Her hands over her ears, tears streaming down her face. I easily step in between glass shards and kneel before her.

"Make it stop!" she screams, I gentle shake her shoulder, trying to pull her out of her thoughts.

"Rin!" I snap. Her eyes meet mine, her heart was beating abnormally, my eyes widen slightly.

"Rin what happened?" I breath. She moves her hands off her ears with shaking hands.

"I-" she was shaking, badly.

"Your bleeding." I comment softly as I take her bloodied hand and hold it up for better inspection.

"You probably cut it on the glass, here," I easily pick her up and carry her over the mirror shards and set her on the bench.

"Just relax." I whisper as I rinse her hand out with water, making her cringe.

"Hm...it's extremely deep...this won't heal, Ahh...may I...?" I ask turning to look at her. She glances at her hand before quickly looking away and giving me a quick nod. I take a deep breath and let my fangs extend.

"This won't hurt." I promise as I kiss her forehead gently, I pull away slowly and look down at her hand. Rin falls back against the wall. She was completely under my spell. It seems she IS weak and fragile. Sighing, I bend my head over her hand, control yourself, I let venom soak on my tongue before licking Rin's cut. Her blood makes my throat burn. I clench my teeth and take a deep breath before pulling away. Her eyes widen as she takes in the hand I was holding. The deep gash was now a faint white color.

"All better." I hum. Rin surveys the bathroom and pales.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I ask. Rin opens her mouth to respond but before she can...Miku's footsteps were loud as she approached the bathroom and threw the door open.

"What HAPPENED to my mirror?!" she screeches.

* * *

You guys are the coolest most awesome-est people out there. What people? The person reading this right now. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND COOL.

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_WHAT?! THREE CHAPTERS?! _**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	8. Chapter 8

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

Miku was mad. I don't really know why, it was just a mirror, something tells me she was only mad because it was hers and Rin was technically under her in social status. Had it been anyone else she would've just brushed it off. My eyes were closed, resting my chin on my hand as I waited for the meeting to start. Rin shifts her weight slightly, her hand in mine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Metio starts. I cock my head to the side to better hear. I sigh internally, I was exhausted the sun had drained me and I hadn't had any blood yet.

"As you can see one of our dear noblemen is missing." he says as he waves a hand. The air whistles past his moving fingers.

"Yumma. He was attacked by one of THEM." he hisses. My eyes open and I straighten. Impossible.

"Are you sure?" Mikuo asks.

"We were there! Their wings showing and all their despise for us." Meiko sneers as she backs up her husband. My eyes narrow as I stand.

"One of them hasn't been seen in over 400 years. Why would they suddenly disappear and then come back?" I ask. Nobles stand, all of them yelling random things at me, making my head spin. I ignore them, having lack of blood made me irritable. There voices buzz together, my temper flares.

"Quiet down." I snap harshly, bringing the room to silence.

"The time to act is at hand." Neru says softly as she stands, looking solely ahead of her, completely avoiding me.

"Why they left was because of our lost." Miku murmurs quietly. All the vampires go silent as they look down. Rin fidgets and I glance at her, a look of confusion on her face. She looks up at me...she has no idea what's going on.

"Those poor Un-Royals." Yuki says childishly. I turn back to the other vampires.

"Weren't there survivors?" Mikuo asks.

"If their were, none were found, or we lost there trail." I answer as I sit down.

"What are we going to do?" Miku asks. I capture my chin in my hand and close my eyes in deep thought.

"Why don't we call this meeting to an end, and start back up tomorrow evening so that we can all have time to think." Rin says quietly. I open my eyes and look at Rin, along with the others.

"Mrs. Rin. Nice to see your lovely blue eyes." Piko comments. I wince, I knew there was something missing. Kaito and Ted share a look.

"Thank you..." she murmurs. Meito looks around the table before nodding.

"I agree with Mrs. Kagamine. Let's meet back here tomorrow at the same time. Good evening." he says before turning and leaving.

OwO

Rin and I quickly race to our room, to avoid Miku. Rin sat on the bed while I paced in thought.

"What are these things we're talking about?" Rin asks, breaking through my consecration. I stop and look at her in confusion before it hits me.

"Sometimes I forget your not really a noble and don't know what's going on." I chuckle quietly as I sit next to her on the bed.

"They are winged creatures, most have white feathery wings and beautiful complexions. They are what humans call angels. But what we call the Fallen. They are anything but angels." I sneer. Rin frowns at me.

"They hunt vampires and likewise, we hunt them. You're probably wondering about the Un-Royals aren't you? Yes, they were regular vampires, and living in a small village, they were given a virus that we created, Royal blood with the petals of the Bloody Rose and a few other emanates. They all agreed to be our test subjects." I sigh, and they were started to show results for our testing before they were destroyed.

"We Royals we're trying to create a new type of Royal, that was stronger then ourselves, so that we could take in the virus so we could fight the Fallen easier. But. One night in the summer, the village was attacked, the Un-Royals all tried go escape. But the fallen chased after every single one, making sure not a single one was left. We tried to fight them, but they got away with every ounce of research we did on the subject." I sigh regrettably. Rin shakes her head.

"I see..." she murmurs.

"And now, we have to figure out a way to-" I pause, an idea hitting me. "What if we put nobles in charge of each village they live by so that they can protect them, and any village we can't outstretch to, two nobles can watch over." I explain quickly. Rin looks at me for a bit in confusion before she nods, a look of understanding coming over her face.

"That sounds-"

"Marvelous! That should work perfectly." I hum turning to look at Rin with a smile.

"Yes, but...any village or town they have me watch you'll have to watch..." she mumbles, I wave her worry away.

"Your faith in me is smothering. I can handle it Rin." I say as I put her hair behind her ear. She sighs and nod.

"Then it's a great idea." She smiles, I look her over quickly, my throat burns. I should leave before I do something..

"Now, what to do now for the rest of the evening.." I trail off and look Rin over more closely.

"Eh? What? Is there something on my face?" she asks as she brushes her fingers over her cheeks. I lean in closer, the smell of her blood hitting me in waves.

"Yes. My lips." I say as I capture her lips with mine, I grab her waist and pull her closer. Rin relaxes into the kiss and my fangs extend. Her heart was racing as I press my fangs against her lips. She pulls away gasping. She was intoxicating..my eyes were a deep gold as I look at her bright blue eyes.

"More, please Rin." I beg, letting my venom mix with my voice. Before she can answer I press my lips against her neck and kiss from her ear to her shoulder.

"L-len..." she stutters. I pull away to look at her, her cheeks were tainted pink and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. My rationalization shuts down as my fangs fully extend. I smirk at her.

"Rin...please...I am starving.." I murmur, she glances away.

"I- ah...Len-" she struggles to pull away. I hiss lowly and tighten my grip on her, making her fall back onto the bed. I easily take her wrists in each one of my hands and quickly tighten my grip and hold her hands pressed against the bed. My legs resting across her waist, her eyes were wide in shock.

"I can't really take no for an answer." I hum almost drunkly before dropping my head to her neck. She tries to pull against my hands, but was to weak to move me. I could feel her pulse, her blood rushing in her veins, fear making her heart beat wildly.

"L-len!" She yelp, she quickly shakes her head from side to side, trying to make it harder for me. I press my lips against her neck, making her head stay in place, immobilizing her. I press my lips against her neck, finding her pulse and pull my lips apart, my fangs press into her neck, I could practically faster her blood. I pull back slightly, about to dig my fangs in when she falls limply.

"Please Len.." she whispers, small water droplets hit my cheek. I was shocked...I force my inner Royal back and retract my fangs and I close my mouth. Letting my head fall into the bedding next to her neck. I was so close... I sigh. I almost drank from her again. And I said I wouldn't.. My eyes turn blue as I pull away from Rin and sit up.

"I...Rin..." I try. I couldn't really explain to her how bad I felt. She flinches, pulling her hands to her chest, she hunches her shoulders against her neck. I wince.

"I'm sorry...I...that's no excuse...please...don't hate me." I sigh as quickly kiss her forehead and breeze out of the room and shut the door behind me. Sighing, I massage my temple and take a deep breath of clean air as I walk briskly down the hallway.

"Eh? Len?" Kaito asks in shock, as I walk past the tea room him and Ted were sitting in.

"Where are you going?!" Ted asks, as he and Kaito walk after me.

"Out." I snap. As I take a quick turn and walk through the kitchen and out of the mansion.

* * *

You guys are the coolest most awesome-est people out there. What people? The person reading this right now. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND COOL.

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_hmm...how's Len's point of view turning out?_**

**_EXTRA QUESTION:_**

**_Where did all the vocaloid writers go? 0_0 They all seemed to disappear.._**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	9. Chapter 9

Under a Golden MoonI sigh as I easily make my way through the woods, taking a deep breath to clear my head. Hissing slightly I rise my upper lip slightly and push against my still showing fangs. I close my eyes and shove my hands into my pockets before opening my eyes again. The moon was falling and it would be morning soon. Bugs buzz past me, my bangs sway before my eyes. Trees creak and I relax to the smell of dew. I was standing just inside the tree line before a meadow. The sound of wings catch my attention just before I gag. I cut off my breathing and ignore the sick sweet smell. Warmth pools into my hand, my temper flaring. Growling, I dart out into the meadow and watch the sky.

"Come out you filthy Fallen." I order loudly. The wing flapping stops and I don't even turn before sending my rage towards the spot the thing was falling. It's wings start flapping again and I turn.

"It's rude to call someone out to burn them." she chides.

"It's ignorant to land behind a vampire." I answer back, my head pulses and I pull my rage under control.

"What, no attacks?" she asks, dropping down to the ground. I narrow my eyes at her. I didn't have enough energy to fight an angel, but I had to see if it really was one. I mentally kick myself, this wasn't my best move.

"Just checking to see if you we're really back." I smirk. She holds her hand out and her scythe materializes in her hands. I can't get out of this. I bare my fangs, my eyes going red as I slide down into a crouch.

"If you attack me, I will not hesitate to kill you." she says, pointing her scythe at me. I growl.

"Don't point that thing at me." I hiss, swiping my claws at her. She narrows her eyes.

"That's an attack." she takes off towards me and I growl as I jump over her just before she hits me. My vision blurs as my stomach clenches. I land all the balls of my feet and turn fast, just in time to adsorb the blow she delivers to my stomach. I fly back at the force and tumble down the hill I was avoiding.

"Someone hasn't eaten." she tsks. I growl and ignore the pain in my stomach as I leap to my feet and throw fire at her as fast as I can. She dodges, getting singed on the cheek, upper arm and foot.

"Vermin!" she cries as she flies at me. I hiss as I duck underneath her and deliver a kick to her back, sending her forward. She falls back and turn quickly, her scythe wraps around me before I can move out of it's way. The metal cuts through my clothes, I hiss as it cuts skin. She pulls, sending me to the ground and pulling herself up. Her blue hair hangs in her face as her scythe digs into my leg. I growl and send fire flying into her face as she leans over me. She screams and falls back, giving me enough time to grab her wings and pull, ripping out a good portion of her feathers. She lets out a battle cry and moves her scythe, digging it into my stomach wound. My eyes widen and I cough, blood drips from my mouth. She smirks at me with her burned face.

"If it were for the fact that I need you in my plan, I'd kill you. Try not to move." she says as she twists her blade. The pain I was ignoring takes over and I bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Now stay." she orders, slamming the bit of her scythe into my leg wound before chuckling and throwing her wings open and taking off. I arch my back, and open my mouth slightly, letting a breathy moan out. The sun peaks over the horizon and I groan, closing my eyes. I was lacking blood, and the last time I was in the sun had already drained me, I was completely uselessly. Growling, I attempt to sit up only to fall back. I try to move my right leg that she stabbed. Pain explodes and I clench my eyes shut tight and dig my nails into the dirt in pain, my fangs extend as I open my mouth only to clench my teeth together. The suns ray wash over me and my exposed skin tingles in irritation. I pull my clock over my stomach and drape my arm over my eyes. I should've just gotten more blood. My stomach wound pulses and blood was slowly dripping down my side. I was to exhausted to send a piece of me as a bird to the mansion, and at this rate, I would die by sun down tomorrow if someone doesn't find me. I clench my eyes shut. Trying to ignore the pain. My thoughts drift to Rin, her golden hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin and red lips. She was beautiful..stunning.. What would happen to her if I die? Would Kaito and Ted let her stay at my mansion...I guess it would be Kaito's mansion, not mine. But I don't see why he wouldn't let her, since Luka was friends with her and he wouldn't want to upset her. Ha. I'm a Royal and I'm worried about a girl that I saved from death. I girl I didn't know before I saved her. A girl that bravely stabbed me with hesitation. A girl who turned around and helped me. A girl I fell in love with. And some gentlemen I was, I hadn't even told her that yet. I hiss lowly. Damn. Something falls next to me but I'm to drained to even move.

"Len." she breathes. My cloak is pulled away and my eyes are exposed to light. I snarl at Rin, making her fall back in shock. I blink repeatedly, trying to focus through the white haze, my eyes turn gold.

"R-Rin..." I breath in relief. Her eyes pool over with tears as she throws myself at me, making me snarl again. She pulls back quickly, examining my blood that was on her arm. My eyes flash red, seeing blood against her pale skin...my throat tightens as I turn my head away from her.

"Where's Kaito." I snap, pulling my cloak to cover my wound better.

"Len let me see." Rin orders. I pull my cloak tighter, I push up slight and Rin jumps me. Slamming me back to the ground as she straddles my waist as I lamely attempt to fight her, but I'm to weak. She gasps as she pulls my cloak aside to find a deep, pulsing wound, my eyes widen slightly. I didn't think it was that bad, make that a few hourse left to live without blood... Rin covers her mouth as she dry hacks. I watch as Rin takes me in before her gaze meets mine, I let my head fall to the side, eyes closing so I didn't have to look at her horrified face.

"You...got into a fight with an angel didn't you?" she breaths. My leg twitches and I stay quiet as Rin rips a piece of her torn dress off and attempts to bandage my chest.

"It's no use. I'm losing to much blood, it won't do me any good." I say quietly, I don't have to look at her to know the words hit home.

"I won't let you die." she snaps harshly, making me open my red eyes to look at her weakly.

"You need blood, correct? Take mine." She orders as she holds herself above me, her neck over my mouth. My fangs ache as my vision clouds. All I could hear was her pulsing blood.

"Rin! I can't..not now...I'll-" she cuts me off as she angrily presses her neck against my mouth. My resolve breaks as she stretches her neck out, her heart was racing, blood pumping. I was to weak.. I wrap one of my arms around her waist and pull her close while the other brushes against her neck, lips, eyelids before cradling the side on her face, my thumb rubs her cheek roughly. My resistance breaks as I hiss and dig my fangs into neck. She screams. My grip on her waist tightens as I drink her beautifully sweet blood, a perfect wine. My eyes narrow as my mind snaps, my inner Royal taking over as my grip on her waist loosens, and I move so I am sitting, cradling my food in my lap. I rub her cheek, trying to coax another heart frenzied emotion out of her for more blood. I gulp down her blood, savoring the flavor. Her heart was slowing, making it harder to get more blood.

"Len!" someone yells. I run my tongue over the slits and pull my fangs out before turning to snarl at the person that interrupted me. My cheek burns and my eyes widen as I push my Royal back and my eyes go back to blue. Kaito glares at me as he kneels beside me his freezing cold hand threatening me. My eyes widen as I look down at Rin. Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed...her heartbeat barely audible.

"Fuck!" Kaito swears as he looks Rin over.

"Don't you dare die on me!" I order as I slice my finger open and hold it above her lips.

"Rin! Stay with us!" Kaito demands.

030

I slam through the door of my mansion, my hair thrown back from sprinting back through the woods.

"I need blood bags!" I order as I quickly take Rin to her room, her heartbeat was there...but just barely. Luka rushes in with O blood bags and hangs them to me. I slip a needle into Rin's vein and hook it up to the blood bag. I move her hair to the side and listen to her heart. Luka quickly walks out and I watch over Rin in horror. If she dies...I killed her. I lean my forehead against hers.

"I love you." I whisper before moving to press my lips against her forehead.

OWO

Something brushes through my hair and pulls the ribbon out of my hair that kept it back. My hair falls loosely around my shoulders and I shudder before opening my eyes and rising my head to find. Rin looking at me with her clear blue eyes, her lips pulled into a slight smile.

"Rin." I whisper before standing, a mix of emotions taking over me.

"Are you okay, how do you feel, can you move?" I ask in a hurry. She smiles.

"Are you asking as my doctor or a worried 'spouse'?" She asks. Amusing. She just get away from her death bed and she's teasing me. I smile and relax.

"Both." Taking a deep breath she pushes herself up, closing her eyes before relaxing and stretching out her arms.

"Now you'll listen to me won't you?" I hiss slightly at her. She blinks and turns to look at me innocently.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. I almost roll my eyes.

"I was trying to say if I took any of your blood I wouldn't be able to stop, but you didn't listen." I attempt to glare at her. Rin's eyes widen as she cradles her neck and pouts.

"Here I thought it was just because I taste so good." she sighs dramatically and lets her hand fall. My eyes widen in embarrassment and I sit beside her.

"Y-you do taste..good...ah no..that's not the reason...I mean...its part of the reason...I just-" she giggles and cuts me off by kissing my cheek.

"As long as you are unharmed." she says, my face softens as I brush her hair back behind her ear gently.

"I'll go change and send a maid in with some tea for you." I smile before kissing her forehead. "And then Luka and Teto once I'm back." I finish before walking out of the room, leaving her door open a crack. I relax as I shut myself away in my room. Rin was still alive.. I unbutton my shirt as I start for the bathroom. I almost lost it when she didn't wake up for a week...I don't think I will be able to live without her.

She has me completely under her spell.

* * *

You guys are the coolest most awesome-est people out there. What people? The person reading this right now. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND COOL.

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_Have YOU reviewed yet?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

"Neh Len?" Rin asks, putting her soup spoon down on the tray as she finishes her dinner. I glance up at her with a slight smile.

"Yes?" I answer, leaning back against the post of her bed.

"Tell me something new." she says as she moves her tray to the side. I cross my arms over my chest in thought. Something new... A maid comes in and takes Rin's tray before rushing out again. I smile slightly.

"Come here." I say, holding my hand out to Rin. She looks at me before taking my hand, I spin her around so she's leaning back against my chest, sitting in my lap. I pull the blanket so it covers her legs as she relaxes, I smile slightly and play with her hair.

"I've got something- Did you know there's a legend among vampires, that if a vampires in love, their heart will beat?" I muse, closing my eyes and relaxing.

"Ah!? Really?! I thought you had a heartbeat though.." she trails off.

"Everyone has a heartbeat. Mine just happens to be much faster then yours." I answer.

"Eh? I don't feel it now..." she mumbles, pressing her shoulder into my heart.

"That's because it's beating so fast, my blood has to travel to a lot of places very quickly."

"Then how's it a legend if it's already beating?" she asks in confusion. I smile softly.

"They say that when a vampire is in love, there heart will slow down for a moment, making it look like a regular heartbeat. But only for a second." I answer, her heart flutters in her chest.

"H...has it happened to you?" Rin asks, turning slightly to look at me. I pull my hand up and make a locking motion at my lips. Which makes Rin's checks heat in frustration.

"You're a jerk. Why tell me something like that if you won't answer." she demands, pulling away from me. I smirk as I slide off her bed and turn.

"Time for bed Rin~" I hum.

"You jerk." she snaps, crawling into her bed and falling into the pillows. I chuckle quietly at her before leaning down to kiss her cheek, and then moving my lips to her ear.

"It's happened to me twice." I whisper in her ear, her eyes widen and she blushes. I turn and stop just before her door.

"All since I've met you."

030

"Happy to see you up and about!" Miki says shyly as she brushes past Rin and I, a stack of towels in her hands. Rin gives her a slight smile and my grip on her waist increases slightly. My teeth clench.

"I'm fine." she tell me in a shushed tone. I look her over quickly and sigh. She looked like she was a ghost.

"You don't have to meet with the council." I whisper back; never once loosening my grip on her. She frowns, leaning against me heavily as we walk down the hallway.

"It's been over a week Len, I don't want to lay in bed, it's boring, your always busy, I miss spending time with you." she says. A ghost of a smile runs over my lips.

"I was with you in the evening." I counter.

"Yes, when I was tired and didn't really want to talk." she pouts, turning her bright blue eyes against me. "Please Len...if I don't feel well I will excuse myself." she pleads. I could already tell she didn't feel well, she needed help walking and would probably faint if she stood for too long her skin was pale and heart was beating slower then it should. I wince at her puppy dog look before bowing my head in defeat. It isn't healthy how much power I give her over me.

"Alright. In that case Luka and Teto will be by your side." I murmur. Gently rubbing her waist. We enter the large dinning room for another Fallen meeting, I pull out her chair out for her before brushing a kiss along her cheek and then wave Luka and Teto forward after I take my seat at the other end of the table. Rin relaxes into her chair with a sigh as she fixes her dress. Today it was a soft peach color with white and black lace around her corset, framing her neck and the ends of her sleeves, it wasn't as layered as the others but still glamorous and made her look stunning. I sigh mentally, I shouldn't have let her come, but it was too late to turn back now. I'll make this meeting quick.

"Let's begin." I say, my eyes never leaving Rin's in worry. She smile in encouragement and I continue, turning to the other members.

"The Fallen are back, I was attacked by one, the reason left so early last time, I hope you'll excuse me for leaving so abruptly." I nod toward the Hatsunes, who give me a nod to show I was forgiven. "We need to find the reason for their coming back. We haven't started any new experimentations and they don't directly come out and attack us. This is the first Fallen I've seen in 100 years. An vampire in my providence would have mentioned a one if there were any-"

"I will be taking over Len's speech," Kaito says as he stands, I turn and narrow my eyes at him.

"His wife requires his services, she says that she would like to talk to him privately." he snaps at me. My eyes widen as I take Rin in, her skin was white and her eyes were brimming with tears. I easily brush around the table, bow and help her up. Luka and Teto pull the chair away and she curtsies the best she can as everyone's gaze is on her. I wrap an arm around her, taking on as much of her weight as she'll allow. She fumbles with her footing as we walk out of the room.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I ask. Her back arches forward and she falls to the floor, her legs completely giving out. It takes me half a second to react, her knees barely touch the floor before I scoop her up into my arms. Her legs and arms fall limply at her sides, her head falling back, she dead weights and I panic as I take her in. Trying to listen and find what's wrong.

"Rin?!" I panic. Rin's eyes roll back and I quickly flip through all the doctor books I've read and studied in my mind.

"Get me an ice bath now!" I snarls, as I sprint down the hallway to Rin's room. Luka and Teto hurry about us as I slam her door open. Teto runs out of the room and I set her on the bed before touching her forehead to mine before gasping. Her skin was burning hot to the touch, out heating even mine, it took a lot to out heat me considering that I played with fire. Rin's heart was beating even slower then before but her skin was burning.

"This isn't normal. Luka!" panic seeps into my voice as I order the maids to hurry. None of the medical knowledge was matching up, not even the extreme cases.

"It's ready!" Luka shouts as Teto runs back into the room with a large bucket of ice in her arms. I pick Rin up and wait half a second as Teto pours the ice in before I set her into freezing cold water. Rin blinks quickly as I cradle Rin's face tenderly.

"Stay with me Rin." I beg. Her spine wrenches forward, her body shaking madly as she stared up at me. I meet her gaze before shutting them and clenching my teeth. I turn my gaze away from Rin to glare and bark orders. Standing to let Luka and Teto hold Rin's arms just as her back arches out of the water, her body still shaking uncontrollably as a scream bubbles on her lips before ripping out of her in a blood curling scream, making my ears ring, before her eyes roll back into her head. She falls limply into the ice filled water, her breathing stopped. My eyes widen.

Her heart sputters out two late beats before stopping completely.

I stare at her lifeless form, my heart stutters out three beats before picked up to it's normal pace. My eyes flash gold before turning crimson.

"Everyone out!" I snarl. Teto and Luka back way slowly, along with the other maids. My fangs extend as I growl.

"OUT!" I roar. They race out of the room and I turn to Rin, her head fallen to the side as if she was sleeping. Her lips were slightly open and dried tears were on her cheeks. My temper flares and I snap. Fire scorches the room, singeing the walls and carpet. I kneel next to Rin and lightly run a finger over her lips before picking her up and cradling her against me. Red paints my vision as my cheek is burn from a flame rolling down my cheek.

~flash back~

"Len. Do you like that maid?" mother asks as I watch her scurry off. I blink and look up at her.

"I do, she's pretty and nice." I smile.

"Don't ever care about anyone close to you." father snaps. I frown.

"You never know when you'll see them laying dead before you." mother says.

"You're a Royal, show no mercy. You are completely and utterly alone." Father says looking down on me. I sniff.

"But I want friends."

"Do you want to watch your friends put down their lives for you? Everyone is so fragile compared to you Len. You're strong. You don't need anyone." Mother says as she kneels before me.

"I don't need...anyone..."

~end~

"But I need her." I whisper as flames surround me. Kaito and Ted rush into the room, their eyes narrowed at me. I growl and bare my fangs defensively.

"Just let her go Len." Kaito soothes.

"Calm down..." Ted says as he holds his hand out.

"Don't touch me!" I order, my fire flickering around me.

"You are going to hurt her!" Ted snaps.

"Don't touch her!"

"Luka!" Kaito snaps, the door bursts open and Luka and Teto come in, taking my attention away from Kaito and Ted. Kaito quickly puts out my flames with his ice and grabs Rin from me and hands her to Luka before he grabs my one arm as Ted grabs my other. I gnash my teeth together and snarl as I fight against them. Luka looks at me sadly before shutting the door. Kaito's hand was freezing against my burning skin.

"Let off some steam now that we're out of the house." Ted says as they stop in the middle of a wooded area. Kaito gives Ted a look before turning and racing back. I hiss lowly as I slam my foot against one of the trees knocking it over completely, before it catches fire.

"Dammit!" I growl, setting other close trees on fire.

o3o

It had been a week, and I was refused to acknowledge that anything was different. Everything was back to normal. I scribble my signature over a document and shove it away from me before grabbing a new one- my stomach clenches and I sigh.

"Luka!" I snap. Knowing she'll be able to hear it. I tap my pen and wait, the sound of soup sloshing and quick tapping reaches my ears as she opens the door to my study.

"Here master." she murmurs.

"I asked for tomato. Not garlic." I snaps angrily, narrowing my eyes at her. She bows lowly.

"I will fix it."

"There's no point! Bring it here." I order. She sets the tray down and I growl as I pick up the spoon. I take a sip of the soup just before the sound of a new racing heartbeat catches my ears. An ear piercing scream echoes through the mansion. I drop my spoon, eyes widening changing from red to blue quickly.

"Rin?" I breath before racing out of the room. Luka follows after me and we both round to turn into Rin's room, the screaming stops and I throw the door open. Rin was laying on the floor, she pushes her head up, hair covering her eyes.

"Len." she moans quietly. My eyes were wide in shock.

"Ri-"

"Len!" she screams, her head snaps up, eyes a deep red. Three things snap i to place. 1, Rin was alive. 2, she was a vampire. And 3, she smelled sweet as honey, like the Bloody Rose. I grab Luka's waist and quickly shove her out of the room before backing out myself as I slam the door on Rin.

"Go get Kaito and Ted." I hiss, eyes a slight gold.

* * *

You guys are the coolest most awesome-est people out there. What people? The person reading this right now. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO AWESOME AND COOL.

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_What should I do after this story?_**

_You guys crack me up by the way...awweing over the last chapter talking about how cute it is...and I'm just chuckling evil like 'I so can't wait to rip out Len's heart and stomp on it before throwing it away.' and you guys are just awwing it and... x3 sorry guys~ _

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

My eyes fly open and I'm blinded by the brightness of the sun. I shut my eyes and move to sit up and pick at the dress I was wearing, I move my arms and legs. My skin was burning, my throat burns and I let out a scream. I was hungry, but not for food. I wanted redness, blood. Blood... I scream in horror at myself before falling out of my bed. Everything was so warm and I just wanted to feel cool. There's talking outside my door and I dizzily stand and take my nails across the wood. The voices continue, I needed help...something wasn't right. I dig my nails into the wood and sob. Light flashes before my eyes and I hear a familiar sound off in the distance. My head snaps up.

"M-mother!" I scream, taking a step back, my dress catches on my foot and I fall back, slamming against the floor.

"Help!" I scream shrilly, the sound getting closer, standing up and running at the door.

"Len!" someone says. I glance at the three guys in a daze before taking off down the hallway.

"Kaito, Ted. Get the maids out of here, Rin hasn't had any blood, she's probably going to kill someone." someone snaps taking off after me, I break through the window at the end of the hallway and turn back to see white wings in the distance.

"No!" I shriek, before fully taking off. The person behind me keeps a steady pace, but never catches up.

"You wretched angel!" he snarls. I keep up my pace and outrun the person behind me and find an open field, my legs hurt, my head was pounding and I was losing my sight. I fall forward and pant. The person that was chasing me changes from a wolf to a person, judging from the smell. Smell? The smell of honey tickles my nose and my eyes widen. A stunning blonde haired and blue eyed man flashes before me. Len..

"Rin." he breathes, kneeling next to me.

"Don't-don't look at me." I sob, my everything hurt, I was confused and completely lost.

"Sh...it's okay Rin..." he breathes. My head snaps up and I focus on a fuzzy image of him smiling at me. I twitch as I listen to the sound of his breaths, the leaves rustling and bugs buzzing. My gaze travels to the woods.

"Relax." he whispers. My eyes flash back and forth, listening to everything, taking everything in. There's a sigh.

"Rin. Stop. Just listen to me." he orders. I look at him and close my eyes, I tune in on his breathing, heartbeat and blood pumping. He relaxes and I slowly relax. He gently grabs my waist and pulls me into his lap. My head pluses and I wince.

"Do you trust me?" he hums, taking a deep breath. I make a noise in the back of my throat that he takes as a yes, he presses his lips to my neck. He brushes his teeth against my neck and I shiver. Slowly, he sinks his fangs into my flesh, I gasp slightly. The pain instantly fades and is replaced with a sweet floating feeling. I relax. I couldn't even describe the complete feeling. Len licks my neck and let's out a breath and turns me in his lap so I'm facing him, I open my eyes slowly. Len lets his legs uncross as I kneel in front of him. I hear the sound of wings but I'm to distracted. My breath catches as I kiss his neck, I hesitate slightly, my mind was reeling as I tried to copy Len's movements. He wraps his arms around my midsection and pulls my close. I drape my arms around him as I clumsily listen to his pulse before sinking my fangs into his throat. He lets out a breath and shudders, and tightening my grip around her. His blood flows into my mouth and I greedily gulp down as much as I could.

"Mm..." he hums as he stretches out his neck out for for me. He moves his hands to tangle in my hair, and presses closer digging my fangs in deeper. I focused on the blood, drinking in as much as I could.

"That's enough Rin." he murmurs, lightly pulling my hair back. My tongue licks his neck and I pull away with a smacking sound. I look in horror at a deep purple mark on his neck. Maybe he won't notice-

"Did you give me a love bite?" he asks in amusement. Shoot, I pull away from his neck and lick the red off my lips. I blush in embarrassment.

"It was an accident!" Len smiles and pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine, only for a spilt second before pulling away. He hisses and jumps to his feet, I stand quickly, hiding behind him The angel stood at the other end of the field. Her hair blue, eyes the same color. She folds her white wings back and looks at us with a sneer. Len's features were calm as he looked back at her. I clench his shirt in worry.

"Len."

"Kaiko."

"I have no need for you. I just want Rin." she says holding her hand out. I press against Len, I could feel his warmth against my skin.

"No." He answers evenly. Kaiko didn't seem to like that answer.

"She's a wretched monster and I will fight for her disposal." she hisses. I wince, I was a monster?

"Well in that case. Let's level the playing field." Len muses as fire takes over the trees around us, engulfed in flames. Keeping us enclosed in the small meadow.

"I'll just kill you both to make it easier." Kaiko smirks.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

_**I HAVE A NEW STORY! '**HIDDEN IN PLAIN-SIGHT**' PLEASE READ...IF YOU WANNA THAT IS...IT'LL BE LOVEY DOVEY AND FLUFFY~wink wink~**_

Please review! u3u

**_Question:_**

**_Who's excited for the next chapter?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too...

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	12. Chapter 12

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

My stance was one of protection. I had no intention of letting the angel get anywhere near Rin, but it's ice blue eyes were on her nonetheless.

"Len-" she chokes, her fingers trembling as she clenches the sleeve of my coat. I bare my fangs as the angel takes a step forward, then another, then another. The white dress she was wearing trails on the ground, her bare feet showing as she walked. I twitch slightly as the raven the I sent off lands on my shoulder before disappearing. The others were on the way. I smirk and let the fire dissipate for half a second, letting almost every vampire council member join the field before letting the flames grow with intensity. Mikuo swings his sword around, the metal a dull teal color, as he walks up to the angel, Miku fidgets but holds her green scythe still as she stands at ready.

"You don't really need the girl, she's just WORTHLESS, PATHETIC, NOTHING. Why would you want her?" he breaths, making the angel sway slightly. Rin's breath hitches from behind me.

"Don't think I'll let that sway me." she sneers. In one fluid movement she spins, wind forming a sphere around her, causing Mikuo, to take a step back, but holding his place, a hand shielding his eyes, sword raised.

"You fool!" the wind stops and the angels dress is gone, replacing with a shorter one. In her arms she held a scythe, a blade on both ends. She glares a Mikuo before landing a kick square in his chest, sending him backward toward Miku, who hits the ground, my eyes widen as Mikuo flys through the flames. He lands on the ground, after slamming into a tree, there's no sound of him trying to get up. Miku screams eyes on fire as she runs forward. Her scythe at ready, she slams it into the angel, there faces inches apart.

"Filthy whore." Miku seethes, blackness seeping out of her mouth, she makes a noise, before spitting the blackness right in the angels eyes. Kakito screams and throws Miku back, but not with as much force as Mikuo.

"Attack!" I order. Nobles jump into action, Kaito grabs the scythe, causing Kakito to pull back, frost runs down the hilt before freezing around her hands. He pulls, ripping bits of skin off. Ted taps the ground with his foot and the weeds grab onto her legs, pulling on her to lose her balance. Fire glows in my hands and just as I throw it; Yuki slams a large rock on top of her.

"That was easy." Meiko says. My eyes widen slight as something branched out towards us, but I don't have time to react as it grabs me and pulls me to the ground. Pain wraps around me and I clench my teeth, my eyes were open, but I couldn't see.

**..flash forward~**

I was leaning against Teto's door, it has been over 59 years. Rin was sitting next to her beloved friend who had been bed-ridden for the past 3 months.

"Rin...tell me something, it's so boring sitting in here all day...like when you first got here...now I know how you felt." Teto complains, her thoughts were a jumbled mess, making her think that as was still 31 like when Rin arrived.

"You know that maid...Neru?" Rin says as she takes Teto's hand. I smile sadly at Rin, this was going to be very hard on her..

"The one with blonde hair?" Teto asks.

"That's her, so when I was cleaning Len's office with her she was talking with him." she says, emphasis on talking.

"No! And what did you do?!" Teto gasp.

"I smacked her with my rag." Rin replies softly. Teto forgot that Rin and I got married, and only knows that we are found of each other.

"That's...good..." Teto coughs and Rin stands.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asks.

"Rin...do you...ever feel so tired...you just...want to sleep...?" Teto coughs. I push against the wall and walk over to Teto.

"Master...I...was just telling Rin...we need to...work." she says as if I caught her gossiping instead of working.

"I know Teto." I say softly as I brush away her snow white curls from her neck. A grotesque yellow dot on her neck, I brush my finger against it, still feeling the warmth of the fire I put there when she first came her. I close my eyes and I can see where each of my maids are and what they are going.

"Thank you, for your years of honorable service Teto. You were a wonderful maid. Thank you for taking care of me." I say as I brush my thumb along the mark again, taking back the flame.

"Thank you...master..." Teto says as she closes her eyes. Rin's eyes widen.

"T-Teto?" she says.

"Mm...Rin...don't tell Len..." she whispers. Rin stands.

"I won't." Rin promises. Teto's heart slows as if she was sleeping.

"Oliver." she orders. A tall blond haired boy walks in, his eye was bandaged along with his hand and legs. On his neck was a single orange mark, I smirk slightly.

"Yes, M'lady." he says. Luka rushes into the room with Kaito in tow.

"Are we-" she starts. The room goes silent as Teto takes a staggered breath, before her heart stops. Luka's eyes widen and Rin falls to her knees and hugs Oliver, who was trying his best not to cry. I bow my head slightly at my fallen maid.

Teto died at the age of 89, 60 years after she came to my mansion. Her great-grandson, Oliver, was now Rin's servant and under her care, until the day he follows after his great-grandmother.

**..End flash forward~**

There's a deafening crack, my chest heaves as I try to fix my breathing as my eyes fall closed. My heart slows, to much to even call it a heart beat.

"No!" Rin screams. I hiss softly in pain as I try to open my eyes again.

**..flash forward~**

Rin walks into my office, a slight smile playing on her lips as she leans across my desk and takes my ink pen away from me before laying it on the desk. I watch her as she walks around my desk, I move my chair so I'm facing her. She gathers her dress and sits on my lap. I smile and pull her close as she brings her legs up.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I ask as I kiss her neck. Rin smiles widely and relaxes.

"I can't come visit my husband?" she giggles.

"You can, but you usually don't." I muse.

"I decided to today." she says. I raise my eye brow at her and pull away to examine her.

"Mm...okay." I answer.

"So Luka and Kaito stopped by earlier today. They said that Ted and Neru are now married."

"Good for them." I say as I rest my head against Rin's shoulder, running a finger along Rin's side.

"Luka has grown accustom to being a vampire and she keeps Kaito's hands full." she giggles. I smile.

"And how's there travels?"

"They say it's going well, they're still watching for the fallen though. Luka seems happy." Rin says. I frown slightly as rub my hand over Rin's side again.

"That so?" I muse absentmindedly, something was off..

"It is." Rin hums. I attempt to piece together what was given to me.

"Are you wearing a corset?" I ask.

"I am not." Rin says proudly. I bite my lip in thought before I pull my hand away and left my head to look at Rin.

"Are you-"

"I am." Rin beams.

**..end flash-back~**

The pain subsides and I launch myself at Rin before I even open my eyes, she gasps.

"Len?" she asks in surprise. My warm breath tickles her neck as I relax.

"Yes?" I ask softly.

"Y-your ribs!" She chokes, wrapping her arms around me. I pull my fingers through her hair to calm her as she sobs quietly.

"Shh...it's okay...they are all healed. I promise sweetheart." I sooth. Shs sniffles and I pull away to look at her with a smile. I glance around, Kaito was taking care of everyone, nobles were standing in small groups discussing things, others were laying on the ground, Miku ran out of the meadow to find her love while Neru laid motionless on the ground. The impact must have taken alot it of her. From the looks of it, everyone was fine. Rin relaxes slightly.

"Rin?" I ask. She makes a noise to let me know she was listening. I purse my lips. I couldn't live without her, I needed her.

"Will you marry me?" I ask. Rin turns to me, her eyes flood with tears before flowing over. I smile at her as she takes me in.

"Yes." she breaths as if she'd been waiting for me to ask.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

Please review! u3u

****...NOTICE...****

_Okay, so you might be wondering where the wedding went...well, I decided to treat this chapter then all the other one's because Len doesn't really...do...anything in this chapter. SO, in return I gave you 2 flash forwards instead. Kinda like an 'alternate story' for the character pick._

**_LIKE BEFORE...this is the second to last chapter...but you DO NOT need to read the last one if you're happy with how this chapter ended._**

**_Question:_**

**_How was that?_**

I live for reviews...gimme gimme..

_DON'T BE SILENT READERS! unless you want to...that's okay too..._

REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW** _REVIEW_~

**Just go down...**

**see that small box?**

**type something..**

**then click review.**

yes.


	13. Chapter 13 THE END

Under a Golden Moon

* * *

_I'd like to humbly welcome you to the last chapter my fellow readers._

A few Years Later...

The curtains to the room were drawn open, letting the moonlight shine through, sending a checker pattern from the windowpanes onto the floor. The sound of shoes clicking against the floor echoes through the mansion.

"Ompft!" a maid huffs as she is nearly run over, the towels she was carrying falling to the floor. The sound of violin and piano echo through the manor, filling it with lively music. The doors to the music room are thrown open and the music stops.

0~0

Rin lets her violin fall from her shoulder as I turn from my piano to take in a teary eyed Lenka, her older brother just coming into the door frame. I turn to share a look with Rin before my eyes flicker across my kids.

"Come here honey." Rin murmurs as she kneels down, setting her violin on the floor. The tiny 2 year old runs into her arms and Lenka wraps her arms around Rin's neck.

"H-he-he b-b-bite m-m-me." Lenka hiccups. Rin narrows her gaze at our 4 year old to let him know he's in trouble. I move from the piano bench which squeaks against the floor.

"Rinto. You are 100 years old. She's only 50 I am very disappointed in you." I say, disappointment seeping into my words.

"It's okay.." Rin whispers to Lenka as she picks her up and sit down in the velvet chair beside me, holding Lenka close. She moves away so she can face Lenka. I examine her quickly and relax. She was fine.

"Let me see." Rin says softly, Lenka sniffles and holds out her arm and Rin lets a smile stretch across her face. I turn my gaze to Rinto and narrow my eyes at him.

"But father! I didn't-" he tries.

"I don't care. You don't hurt your siste-"

"Both of you that's enough. It's just a scratch, I don't think he was actually going to bite her. It barely broke skin." Rin says calmly as she licks her thumb and wipes it across the cut, making the small wound heal almost immediately. I walk over to her chair and gently place my hand on her shoulder.

"But..." she trails off, pulling her fingers through Lenka's hair as she lays against Rin.

"You have been hiding something, haven't you?" I ask, as I look at Rinto. He stares at the ground in embarrassment, his hands behind his back as he taps his shoes.

"Yes.." he mumbles. Rin moves Lenka so she is cradled in her arms and leans forward.

"Well?! Let me see!" she gushes excitedly. Rinto blushes and red races across his plump cheeks as his eyes flash golden and he opens his mouth, a single long fang poking out.

"Ooh~!" Rin coos, standing quickly and hand Lenka to me before kneeling in-front of Rinto.

"Looks like my little boy is becoming a man." she muses as she ruffles his hair before holding her arms out to him. He smiles widely and latches onto her neck. Rin relaxes and plays with Rinto's hair. Lenka reaches up and pulls on my hair before brushing it with her fingers, I kneel next to Rin.

"This means that when I'm away, you have to protect your mother and sister. Think you can handle being the man of the house?" I ask gently. Rinto pulls away and puffs his chest up and nods. Rin giggles softly.

"I'll protect them!" he says loudly. I smile and ruffle Rinto's hair.

"That's my man." Rinto smiles widely at all the compliments. Rin cocks her head to the side before giving me a look, raising an eyebrow. I smile widely and wink at her. Surprise, surprise.

"Guess who's here?!" Rin asks excitedly. Rinto perks up and cocks his head to the side to show he's listening, his nostrils flare and his eyes brighten.

"Aunt Miku and Uncle Mikuo?!" he asks before racing out of the room.

"Down..." Lenka says as she squirms until I set her down, she giggles before she races out of the room after her brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rin pouts as she stands. I follow her action and capture her waist, pulling her close to me.

"That...I can't tell you." I murmur as I lightly brush her hair out of her eyes. Rin smiles as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Don't tell me you brought them over to babysit again just to take me out." she teases as she lightly pulls on my ponytail. I smile, showing her my fangs.

"No, but I could ask." I breath. Rin shivers and moves onto her tiptoes to press her lips against mine. Her lips were soft, smooth, my tongue traces over her lips as I pull her closer. Rin opens her mouth, letting her fangs rest against my lips, her hands tangle in my hair. She pulls my head back so she can see my neck. She butterfly kisses down my jaw until she finds my pulse, she licks the vein before readying her fangs.

"Mommy!" Lenka says shrilly and Rin pulls away quickly. I make a noise of objection but Rin gives me a gentle smile and a quick kiss. I frown and she giggles at my pour.

"Oh don't pout." she chides as she grabs my hand and we both walk out of the music room and downstairs, Rin lets her dress fall from her one hand as we reach the last step and she smiles at our friends.

"Look! I have a fang!" Rinto says proudly to Mikuo who was kneeling before him, while Lenka was pulling his hair and trying to climb up his back.

"Ah ah! Lenka. No. Gentle." Rin says sternly. Lenka's blues eyes flash to Rin's before mine, I give her a look and she complies dejectedly.

"Where's Miku?" I ask, the whole reason the came her was for her to show off.

"Here!" she calls happily as she walks in from the main hallway. Rin smiles happily as she takes her in. I let my eyes travel over Miku, taking her in. She looked well, her hair pulled back, green eyes vibrant as always, a slim dress, not an extremely lace-y one, the only design was the sleeves and breast area, which has white spirals and runes which matched perfectly with the deep green. Her corset matched the same design and the rest fell over her hips like a water fall over green lightly touching the floor. A bundle of soft white cradled in her arms. Rin gasps and releases my hand and rushes forward.

"Miku! Why didn't you tell me?!" she breaths as she looks into the white blanket. I share a look with Mikuo who smiles proudly at me. I give him a nod of congratulations.

"I was going to, but decided it could wait till we got to visit." I turn my gaze back to Rin.

"She's so precious. Do you mind?" Rin asks, holding her arms out. Miku laughs quietly and places the sleeping infant into Rin's cradle like arms.

"Her names is Gumi, and your the first to hold her." she says as she watches Rin's every move. I smile slightly as I watch Miku's gaze narrow on Rin, making sure she wasn't going to hurt her child.

"Relax." Rin breaths, Miku relaxes slightly.

"I'm sorry, you should know how I feel." she mumbles, Rin chuckles. Of course she did. I did as well. I massage my temple as nights of Rin rushing from our room to Lenka's and Rinto's room rush to me...along with the long massages to get her to relax. I smile wistfully, Mikuo was going to have his hands full these next 25 years.

"I do." Rin smiles, I walk forward, wrapping a hand around her waist and holding a hand above the small baby's head. Miku is on her toes in an instant, eyes alert, waiting for danger. I brush the green hair, making the infant stir. It was pale with plump cheeks and rosy cheeks, much like her mothers.

"She's tiny." I murmur, from what I heard Miku had trouble with her pregnancy...and was lucky to have a child at all. Rin twitches slightly and I pull away to watch over our kids.

"I wanna see!" Rinto whines, Lenka standing next to him, making sure to copy his every move. Rin glances at Miku before kneeling, holding a single finger up, to which they both step away, but lean in to see. Rin gently relaxes her arm so they can see. Rinto looks at her questioningly.

"A baby?" he asks. Rin nod and Lenka's eyes widen before narrowing at the child in my arms. The idea of another taking over her other making her jealous, I sigh quietly, Rinto had a year of throwing tantrums to get Rin's attention away from Lenka.

"Yes, she's your new cousin. She'll be over to play when she's older." she tells him as I smile down at Rin. Rinto smiles widely and softly pokes the baby's cheek.

"I can't wait to play." he says excitedly. Lenka reaches out to do the same and Rin stands quickly. Rinto had grasped the fact that he needed to be gentle, having learned he could hurt people after accidentally shoving a maid into the wall and giving her dark bruises...Lenka was still learning. Lenka's cheeks heat in irritation and rage. Rin hands the baby to my and I frown at Lenka as I start rocking Gumi on instinct. Quickly, Rin scoops Lenkaup into her arms as Rinto clings to her skirt, standing on his tiptoes to see the baby still.

"Baby!" Lenka demands holding up a finger. Miku was a mess of nerves as she closely watched over her baby, Mikuo kept her calm and in place by keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"No, no baby." Rin says gently as Lenka wraps her fingers around Rin's one finger.

"Baby now."

"No Lenka, you have to learn to be gentle. Like Rinto. Gentle." Rin says as she softly brushes her cheek. Lenka's eyes flare in irritation as she drags her hand along Rin's cheek, not hard enough to hurt her...but not comfortable to watch.

"No." Rin says sternly. Lenka's face scrunches up and I sigh quietly as I hand Gumi back to Miku, who relaxes dramatically. I take Lenka from Rin and give her a look before breezing upstairs.

Lenka squirms in my arms, trying to get down and see her mother.

"That's enough Lenka." I order. She wiggles a bit more before stopping, her face falling against my shoulder.

"Baby." she sniffs into my shoulder, I push her door open with me foot and set her on her bed before sitting next to her.

"You have to be gentle with babies." I say softly as I lightly brush her bangs away from her eyes. She pouts at me before going onto her knees and playing with my hair. I smile.

"Softer." I say as I run my fingers through her hair. She pulls gentle and I nod. Her eyes brighten and I stand.

"But now you need to practice being gentle. Go so sleep." I say as I tuck her into her blankets. She nods before rolling onto her side. I watch her for a second before breezing out of her room, shutting the door behind me and walking toward the sound of voices.

"I know your father made a great choice putting you in charge." Mikuo comments. I smile slightly as I walk in and join to group.

"I put her down for her nap." I inform Rin before sitting next to her.

"I think that since your dads here you can go play. Go steal some honey rolls from the kitchen." Rin winks, earning a wide devilish grin from Rinto before he runs out.

"We heard from Kaito and Luka that they have been following leads on angels." Mikuo says quietly. I tense as Rin freezes.

"And?" She ask. Miku bows her head.

"From the report..." she bites her lip and holds her child close.

"Our war is becoming our kids war." I murmur in understanding.

"I'm so sorry Miku..." Rin chokes out. Rin's heart stutters and I grab her hand, running soothing circles to calm her.

"But, we have the serum that we gave you, if you want to use it on your kids-" Mikuo starts, I narrow my eyes at him.

"I am not using my kids as lab rats." Rin hisses. Miku's hands shake.

"I told him not to ask." she says quietly. Rin was fuming, sensing this I stand.

"Why don't you two leave...we'll invite you over again...soon." I say as I help them out, giving Rin a backward glance before walking out. I help Miku into her carriage and turn to Mikuo how winces.

"I'm sorry I said anything, it is an option though." he says softly, I nod and turn back to my mansion. Rin was still in the room, but she seemed to be calming herself. Smiling slightly, I walk back to the music room and seat myself at my organ. I could see why Rin was upset, I wouldn't want to do something like that to our children. But I couldn't protect them forever. I sigh, letting my fingers ghost over the keys before slipping into some memorized tune. Life and death...it was a circle of life everyone dies...and when I do...my children will have to pick up where I left off. Living their lives under a golden moon.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Wooot! new chapter! and last...

**_Question:_**

**_What do you think of the whole story?_**

**_******NOTICE*******_**

**_If you DONT like this chapter FORGET ABOUT IT, you can only remember chapter 12 and call that the end._**

This is the end my dearest readers, followers, and favorite-ers. Thank you for reading and I look forward in Under a Golden Moon. Keep your eyes open for the next story in Len's point of view!

Thank you so much!

**Since this is the last chapter...**

**Review** _review_review **review** _review_ review~! Guest or not! Scared or brave! I don't bite!

I love reviews and live off of them..


End file.
